


Mile High

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom meets the girl of his dreams in an airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any bad typos... This is being written on my phone. They will probably be due to autocorrect.

Tom hurried through the concourse, arms laden with carry-on luggage, a small suitcase and a satchel containing his laptop and some books. Luke lagged behind, trying his best to keep up with his charge, but Tom's long legs and slim build allowed him to slide through the crowd like a knife through butter, making it nearly impossible for Luke to keep up. When he finally reached the escalator, Tom looked at Luke and laughed,"We need to hurry! We can't miss this plane."

Out of breath, Luke answered, "I wasn't expecting an airport marathon." He was just as excited as Tom was to be going home, he was just less enthusiastic about it. 

The two boarded the escalator and began their descent to the terminal. Luke absently checked messages on his phone, Tom watched people on the opposite side as they went past him. Until he saw her. She was average, no spectacular beauty, with long, auburn hair, a curvy build, big brown eyes that were buried in a book. But to him, she was an angel. Her eyes glanced up, sweeping the faces and landing on his. She smiled and went back to her reading.

Not one to lose an opportunity, Tom handed Luke his things with a, "Hold these, please," as he vaulted over the railings and landed amongst the passengers going the opposite direction. He began his ascent to find her.

Luke rolled his eyes and huffed, "Honestly."

Tom continued up until he was at her elbow. He feigned bumping into her. "Oh, I'm so sorry," he grinned sheepishly.

She looked up from her book. "You were going the other way," she observed. "Are you arriving or leaving?"

Flustered by the way she seemed to look into his soul, Tom stammered, "Um... Leaving. I'm going home to London."

Her mouth curled into a knowing smile. " Then you're going the wrong way."

They reached the top of the escalator and stepped off, moving to the side so other passengers could pass. "This is the way they told me to go." 

"Going that way will not get you home. As it happens, I'm also going to London. If you'd like, you can follow me, Tom." There was a mischief in her eyes as she said his name. He began to follow her back towards the concourse, glancing over his shoulder to see that Luke was following behind.

He leaned in close as they walked. "You know who I am?" he asked, glad that she hadn't fawned over him, intrigued as to why. 

She sighed, wanting to tell him that, really, she gushed about him on social sites, that there were things she imagined doing with him and to him, that she had written most of it down, but she stayed calm, with a facade of aloofness. "I've seen most of your movies," she answered matter -of-fact. "I hope you don't mind me calling you Tom. Mr. Hiddleston seems a bit too proper. Do you agree?"

Tom nodded. He glanced over his shoulder at Luke, who had finally arrived back at the top of the escalator and was racing toward them, arms still full of both his own and Tom's luggage. "Haven't you the decency to at least wait for me?" he grumbled as he arrived at Tom's side. "I'm so sorry," Tom said sincerely as he grabbed his things. "Yeah, I'll bet. You can't just go running off every time you see a pretty girl." Luke was clearly frustrated. Tom glanced from Luke, to her, back to Luke. "But, she's different." His voice turned into a whisper and he leaned closer to Luke. "I had a dream about her last night." Even though he has tried to speak so she couldn't hear, she did. "You can't dream about someone you've never seen before, you know," she interjected. Tom smiled. "Then we have seen each other before, have we not? Perhaps on the Tube, or somewhere around London?" He rolled his eyes around almost like he was searching with them inside his head. She grinned and grasped his arm, pulling him along. "That's for me to know and you to discover. Now, we must hurry." She was purposely being mysterious, not letting on that he had seen her but for a brief moment crushed amongst horde of screaming fans at his last red carpet outing. She was sure he wouldn't even remember her, but obviously, he did, even if it was in the back corner of his mind. They arrived at the gate just as the attendant was calling the VIP guests to board. Tom dropped his things on the floor next to his feet. "I'm sorry, this is where I need to get on," he said wistfully. He embraced her and landed a soft kiss on her lips. "Will you wait for me when we disembark?" She kissed him back, deeper, let him taste her, the sweetness of her mouth, the softness of her tongue. "Yes." "Oh, come on!" Luke said impatiently. He began his journey down the breezeway to the plane. Tom picked up his luggage and followed.

They were settled in their first class seats as the other passengers began to board. Tom watched their faces, waiting for her and when she passed by, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto his lap with a giggle. He kissed her deeply, once again, until the flight attendant interrupted with, “Sir, you can't do that." He let her and and make her way to her seat behind him, somewhere in economy class.

After the other passengers were securely seated, the safety procedures finally gone over, and the wait on the runway through, the plane pitched and shifted and took off. 

Tom waited patiently for the seatbelt sign to turn off and for Luke to be pleasantly distracted with his iPod. He rose from his seat and began making his way back to the lavatory. As he passed row after row, he looked for he, hoping to speak with her before he had to return to his seat, but she wasn't there. 

There was no line, but both lavatories we full, so he waited. One door cracked open and there she was. She saw him standing in the aisle and smiled. "Do you need to use the lavatory really?" she taunted.

Tom answered, "No, I was actually looking for you, this was just an afterthought." He grinned add she reached out, grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him in. The door clicked and she reached around him to secure it with the lock.

Her arms lingered around him. "Are you a member of the Mile High Club, Tom?" she asked, her voice taking on a naughty tone. 

His eyes widened, and his grin broadened. "Actually, I'm not."

Wickedly, she asked, "Would you like to be?"

Tom answered by wrapping ha arms around her and crashing his mouth into hers, his tongue diving in and caressing hers, his hunger evident. 

She ran her hands down his backside, grabbing his ass, squeezing, eliciting groan from him. Arching her back, she sighed as his kisses began to trail first down her chin to her neck and then hot breath on he ear followed by a slight nibble on her earlobe. Her whole body began to hum, her center winding up like an overtuned piano wire. Tom pulled his arms from around her and slid them under her shirt, grasping her breasts, cupping them, kneading them. "Are you sure?" he growled into her ear. She nodded, moving her hands from his ass and grasping and massaging the bulge that was growing between them, pressing against the tight fabric of his slacks. He smiled and pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it on the floor by their feet. Kissing her deeply once again, he unfastened her bra and dropped that on the floor as well. Her breasts bobbed, freed of their constraints. He dove into them, his tongue first licking the valley between them then moving to circle her nipples, one at a time, until they we both rigid. Each pass over her nipples made her yearn for more, made her moan softly, lustfully. She unbuttoned his pants and helped them shimmy down his thighs. His manhood bobbed to attention. "Commando, of course," she giggled. "Let's see what we have down here," he wiggled his eyebrows at her as he hiked up her skirt and slid his hand up her inner thigh, clasping her swollen sex. "Looks like we have a naughty girl here as well." He squeezed and a little of her juice ran down, dripping from his hand. "Oh, so wet," he whispere gruffly."So ready for me." She rocked her hips toward him and grasped his cock, circling it with her fingers. "Mmmm," she hummed, "Seems like I'm not the only one who's ready." His fingers gingerly slid in to her wetness, finding her clit already hard. He drummed against her, each thump sending a thrum of pleasure through her body. She couldn't help but to writhe against him, wanting to be filled by him. Her hands both held his cock, and with each shot of electricity through her own body, she squeezed, making him even harder, each stroke making him moan with her. As she reached her precipice, he pulled his fingers from her, pried her hands from him and embraced her, hoisting her up so she was balanced against the lavatory sink. "Is that comfortable?" he asked softly. She grasped his hips and pulled him toward her, his cock right at her entrance, its tip brushing just maddeningly enough at her folds. "Fuck me," she hissed. Tom began sliding himself inside her, letting her stretch to his size. She moaned as he moved, savoring the delicacy he was taking, but, at the same time, wanting him to just take her. The plane hit some turbulence and he pitched forward, his lips crashing into hers again, his cock thrusting into her deepest recesses. "Oh god!" she mewled. She began rocking her hips against him, feeling him inside her. He wiggled his hips and hit every one of her most sensitive spots. The pleasure began to build, each thrust, each movement adding to the heat that built inside her. He leaned down and suckled one of her breasts and it sent her over the edge. She began pumping hard against him, her moans softly building. As she got louder, he covered her mouth with his own, her screams of wanton lust absorbed into him. As she began to come down, she felt him twitch, felt his own movement getting more insistent. He moved against her ferally, his thrusts wild, his mouth against her neck, sucking, biting. She felt herself begin to climax again and she muffled her orgasmic keening with his shoulder. Together, they reached their nirvana. They untangled themselves and got dressed just in time for the flight attendant to knock on the door. "Hey," she yelled, "You need to return to your seat, we've hit some turbulence."


	2. Chapter 2

Sheepishly, they exited the bathroom, adjusting their clothing as they maneuvered through the narrow door. The flight attendant tapped her foot and crossed her arms in disdain. "Only one person is allowed in there are time," she warned. "I'm keeping my eyes on you."

Tom followed behind, whispering, "Sorry," to the attendant as he passed by her. When they were sufficiently down the aisle, he leaned closer and asked, "Will you at least tell me your name?"

She turned and kissed him, a quick little peck on the cheek. "Julia."

He was stunned into silence as she climbed past two passengers towards an empty window seat. "Wait for me when you get off the plane," she smiled. All he could do was nod.

As Tom finished navigating the aisle and slid into his seat next to Luke, his mind wandered, halfway between reality and a dream. He figured he must have had a concerned look on his face when Luke's voice cut through the fog. "You alright mate?" 

"Yeah," Tom replied, shaking the last of the haze from his head. "Yeah. In fact, I'm amazing." A devilish grin spread across his face. "Mile high club..." he said under his breath.

"What's that?" Luke scowled.

"Mile high club," Tom repeated, shrugging.

Luke's face remained stern, but his eyes belied the state of panic he was suddenly in. Like a parent scolding an unruly child, he leaned in and said, "You didn't." He didn't need to wait for Tom's response before continuing. "Do you have any idea what would have happened if you'd been caught?"

The remainder of the flight, Tom stayed in his seat, iPod at the ready and ear buds in his ears. He glanced down the aisle occasionally, hoping to see her there, not sure what he would do if she was. She never was. When he closed his eyes, he could see her, their tryst, his dream. Eventually, he fell asleep and fell headlong back into the dream.

He was running, where, he didn't know. His heart was pounding, and his pulse racing. Was he running in fear? Running for sport? Was it the beginning of a nightmare? It was hazy, stereotypically dreamlike, the cusp between light and dark. His dreamself slowed and looked behind him, seeing shadows where shadows shouldn't be. They were closing in on him. Running in fear it was, then. His dreamself seemed far less level-headed than his real self and began to run again. There was no immediate shelter, nowhere to hide until a gothic mansion suddenly loomed in the distance, the road to it paved in cobble, lorded over by overgrown trees like protective guards. He continued, the road stretching out before him, each step getting harder to take, his legs fighting fatigue. A voice called to him, soft, inviting. "Tom," she said, "Tom, here, I will help you." He turned toward the voice, drawn to her. The door to the mansion had been opened and there she stood, beckoning. And now she had a name: Julia. 

"Tom!" He was jolted from his sleep by Luke's concerned face. "You alright? You were twitching in your seat."

Tom scooted up in his seat and scrunched his eyes at the light. He rubbed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, I'm alright. I was dreaming."

"Well, it must have been one hell of a dream." Luke handed him a cup of water. "They've already been by with the last refreshment trolley. I wasn't sure when you'd be awake, so I just got you some water."

"Water's fine," Tom smiled weakly. "It was about her again. And that house."

Luke shook his head. "I hope the next time you agree to film a horror, you think twice about it."

"I will." Tom seemed distant, almost like he had left himself in the dream. They were two hours from landing, two hours from home. He stayed silent the entire time, lost inside his own head, fingers tapping nervously on his armrest as his mind raced.

They had an uneventful landing, the wheels touching down on the tarmac with just a slight bounce, the pilot navigating to their gate smoothly, but Tom was glad to disembark nonetheless. First class was released for exit first. Tom quickly grabbed both his and Luke's carry-ons from the overhead compartments and glanced towards where Julia was sitting. This time, he could see her and smiled as she grinned and waved at him. "I'm waiting for her," he told Luke as they made their way through the breezeway.

"I'm not sure that's the best thing to do," Luke grimaced. "You know how the tabloids work. One snapshot of the two of you together and suddenly you're secretly married."

"You know I don't care what the tabloids say," Tom answered. "I need to know who she is."

"Other than your Mile High fuck buddy?" Luke was being serious and Tom couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. "You should just take it for what it was."

"And what do you think it was?" Tom stopped as they exited the breezeway and pulled Luke to the side to make way for the other passengers while they finished their conversation.

Luke shrugged. "Overzealous fan looking to score points with the actor she idolizes on Tumblr."

Tom gritted his teeth. Through a clenched jaw, he grumbled, "My fans are dedicated, not overzealous. And that's not what it was. Not at all. I will wait here for her." He stomped his foot as punctuation.

"Suit yourself, but don't come crying to me when your face is plastered on the cover of The Sun with some fantastic headline." Luke shook his head and walked away. 

Sighing, Tom watched the door from the breezeway with anticipation, waiting for her to emerge, at the ready to grab her arm as she passed him. He wanted to pull her to him, embrace her, inhale her scent, kiss her lips, caress her skin. He began to worry as he waited as seemingly every passenger exited before she finally emerged. He breathed in in relief as she passed and hooked her elbow with his long fingers. 

Julia jumped as he grabbed her. "Oh, it's you!" she yelped. 

Tom reeled her in, winding her in his arms, pulling her into him, and softly kissed her. "I waited," he whispered, his face buried in her hair.

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

They made their way from the terminal to baggage claim, each rolling a carry-on behind them, their other arms wrapped around each other like a weird Siamese twin. To the other on-lookers, they were normal, a couple in love who had returned from travelling together. Their quiet conversation as they walked, the way she leaned her head against his shoulder and gazed up at him may have even pegged them as newlyweds. There was also no drama as they approached the baggage carousel to wait for their own luggage. Tom absently kissed the crown of Julia's head as they waited. She looked at him, liquid eyes full of stars and he couldn't resist her. He leaned down to kiss her, not the sweet peck from before, but passionately, holding her chin in his hand, tongues dancing, lips smashed. 

There was a flash. Startled, Tom and Julia looked up as a woman on the far side of the carousel moved a large camera from in front of her face. She was dressed like a tourist returning from Hawaii, floral shirt, floppy hat, lei, sandals, but Tom recognized her. She worked for one of the celebrity blogs that frequently posted stories about him. 

"See?" Luke screeched from behind them. "I do not want to be the one to say, but I told you so!" His arms were flailing as Tom turned to face him. "You are tonight's tabloid fodder!"

Tom shrugged. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry." He pulled Julia protectively closer.

"Do you have any idea how much I'm going to need to do to fix this?" Luke's eyes bulged in anger and he looked like he was about to begin hyperventilating. "This is worse than that time you tried to share an inappropriate photo on Twitter," he groused.

Julia giggled. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble," she said. 

Tom watched Luke as he made his way around the carousel, intent on confrontation. "He's not all bad, Luke. He is my publicist. I owe it to him to behave."

"Am I not behaving?" Her eyes were beginning to show concern. 

"He's just worried because of the potential fallout of my fan base. Some of them can get a bit riled when personal stuff like this comes up." Tom leaned closer to her and whispered, "As for me, you can misbehave with me any time you like."

She smiled. "Oh, I aim to." Her eyes were distracted by her own suitcase sailing by on the conveyor belt. "This is mine!" she pronounced as she grabbed the handle and dragged it off.

Tom scanned the belt for his, finally spying it on the other side of the carousel jammed with a dozen other pieces of baggage. "Wait here just a moment," he said, sprinting to it. He snatched it from the belt and held it over his head triumphantly, like he's just won the award for Traveler of the Year. Carrying it overhead, he smacked it down on the floor next to his carry-on. "I think we may need a trolley," he observed.

Julia laughed. "Don't think you can handle all these, big guy?"

He blushed. "Why hold luggage when I can hold you?" He winked at her and nodded.

"Oh, would you just stop!" Luke complained from behind them. "I got that situation taken care of, but the last thing I need is another one."

Tom spun around to face him. "And how did you do that?"

"Let's just say my bill's going to be a bit higher this month." Luke stood eye to eye with him, a satisfied smirk spreading across his face. "Now, let's leave this place before anything else happens."

Julia cowered next to her luggage. "I can carry mine, I'm a big girl," she said.

Luke turned to her. "That's a girl. I hate to do this to you, but I need to get this guy gone. You'll have to get your own way."

Horrified, Tom assumed a power stance. "Oh, for Pete's sake, Luke!" He sounded exasperated. "Don't I get a say in any of this? I would like her to come with me."

Luke grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. With a secretive whisper, he berated him. "You pay me to do this. Hell, if it wasn't for me, your pristine persona in the public eye would not be nearly as pretty. This girl is just like the other ones you've met, except, now, she's got something on you the others don't have. Don't believe for one second that it changes things. The damage is done. We need to leave NOW."

Tom huffed. "She is different." He strode back to Julia and picked up both of their luggage, glaring at Luke as he walked towards the exit, Julia following meekly behind. Once outside, they hailed a cab, piled their luggage inside and climbed in. "I'm sorry you had to see that," Tom whispered, nuzzling her cheek. "Luke is not quite so tactful sometimes."

Julia nodded, staring blankly out the window as the parking garages and then the buildings of London passed by. Her hands were in her lap until Tom slowly took one of them and pulled it to his own leg. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Luke's not entirely wrong."

Tom froze. "What do you mean?"

She grasped his chin, cradling his stubble in her hand, searching his soulful eyes. "I am a fan. I've been a fan for a long time."

Sighing, Tom's voice broke. "So, you're just another fan looking to have the time of your life with... me. What do you want from me?"

Julia tried to kiss him and he pulled away. "I am not like that." She defended herself with a smirk, as though his words had pierced her. "Yes, I have always dreamed of being with you... like that." She shrugged. "But that was a fantasy. I never dreamed it would be true."

"But, you used me, didn't you?" His eyes began to tear up.

She shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that." She grasped his hand, sure he had forgotten he was holding hers. "You are more wonderful than I could have imagined. Honestly, I became a fan of yours not because of your movie roles, but because of your humor, your intellect, your humanity. I have blogged about you, about how much I wanted you. Honestly, I never thought that I would ever have the chance to act on those fantasies and now that I have, I don't want to share with anyone."

A single tear rolled down his cheek, but he smiled. "I knew you were different," he whispered as he landed a kiss on her lips, softly. He let go of her hands and his arms circled her, pulled her closer, possessing her. "I dreamed about you."


	4. Chapter 4

The cab pulled up to a brick building in the West End of London. Wistfully, Tom gazed out the window. "This is me," he said quietly.

Julia waited with baited breath for him to make a move. She watched as he opened the door and spoke with the driver as he removed luggage from the rear of the car. Her heart dropped when the driver got back in and began securing his seat belt, adjusting his mirror and getting comfortable in his seat. Tears began to well in her eyes and, panicked, she glanced through the rear window, hoping to be able to catch Tom before he stepped out of her life forever. So stupid, she berated herself silently, You shouldn't have told him that. You broke his heart and now he's going to break yours. He wasn't behind the cab. A glance toward the building convinced her that he had already gone inside, abandoning her without so much as a goodbye. She slumped back in her seat, the heat of embarrassment burning her cheeks as tears rolled down.

For a moment, Tom considered letting the cab take her away. He didn't want to get burned again. He stood behind as the driver removed his luggage. "Will that be all, sir?" the cabbie asked.

"No, I'll have the other luggage as well." Tom hoped he wouldn't regret his decision. His proper sensibilities were sounding alarms, but his heart was in control. These were the things the great poets wrote about. He could see her in her seat, waiting for him to summon her, and he watched her slump, her figure begin shaking as the driver prepared to leave. He knew he was standing in the cab's blind spot, that she couldn't see him. He figured, if she wasn't wrecked by his leaving, he resigned to let her go, to forget her. But he could hear the telltale sniffle of a woman holding back tears. Approaching her door, he tapped on the window. Julia took a deep breath, wiped her eyes and looked up at him through the window. He opened the door and in seconds she had flung herself out of the cab and into his arms, her face buried in his chest.

"I was afraid you were going to leave me," she sobbed, leaving a wet spot on his shirt. "I thought I had ruined everything!"

Tom embraced her, his face in her hair, shushing her. "You ruined nothing, darling. I was just getting our bags together and paying the driver. I don't intend on letting you go."

As her torrent subsided, she looked up at him, her eyes searching his. "Really?" Her expression was one of disbelief.

"I promise," he answered. "Now, let's get our bags and head inside." He let go of her and held her hand, pulling her to the sidewalk. "I can't wait to get you alone."

Julia followed silently, grabbing the handle of her suitcase as they got to the stack of luggage. Tom gently pulled it from her. "I've got this, sweetheart." He stacked all the luggage into one huge rolling pile and awkwardly pulled it through a set of old french doors. They made their way to an elevator and then rode to the fourth floor. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm afraid my place is a bit of a mess." He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Anywhere you are is the perfect place to be," she answered, reciprocating his kiss with a more passionate one of her own that nearly toppled the stack of bags he rolled down the hallway.

Tom set the luggage down and pulled a key ring from his pocket. He unlocked the door and swung it wide enough to accommodate the largest items. He threw the keys on a small table in the entryway and returned to drag the pile in. The smell of him wafted from inside the flat and Julia inhaled deeply. Tom smiled and nearly lost his balance, causing her to erupt in ringing laughter as he pulled himself back together with a goofy smile. "Ta Da!" he announced as he set the pile in the middle of the living room.

His flat was simple, decorated with traditional modern furniture, most likely found at Ikea, some photos of his family on various ledges, a huge bookshelf full of old books anchoring it all together. Julia sauntered to the bookshelf. "Shakespeare, Homer," she read, then looked at him as he walked towards her. "I expected nothing less from you." 

Tom reached past her and pulled a thick volume from the upper shelf. "This is one of my favorites," he smiled. She tried to look at the cover, but he held it from her. "Not yet," he said mischievously. 

"When?" she knew she was being impatient, but she didn't care. Everything she had learned about him she had gleaned from Youtube interviews and the internet. She was eager to get to know intimately the real man.

Tom chuckled. "Let's get a little more comfortable," he said. "I know I would love to change into something a little less restricting. And perhaps we should eat dinner first. Would you like to order in? I've got some menus."

Julia nodded. "I guess." She sat down on the brown leather couch. "Though, I would prefer to not wear anything."

"Patience is a virtue and through patience you shall be rewarded." He set the book down on an end table and covered it with a literary magazine. "No peeking." He waggled his finger at her as he disappeared down the hallway and through a door.

Left alone, Julia took the moment to absorb the details of his habitat even more. He seemed to prefer neutral tones, everything done in natural colors like the browns of the couch and the tables, tan, white, and occasionally a splash of azure blue. She decided that it was a perfect reflection of him- modern, classic, modest, understated, yet with a spark of intellectual interest. Her eyes landed on a drawer in the coffee table in front of her. I wonder what's in here, she wondered to herself. A cursory pull on the latch revealed the cache of take-out menus he had alluded to. She pulled them from their hiding spot and perused them. Chinese, Japanese, Indian... the possibilities were tantalizing until she pulled out a menu for an Italian restaurant. She put that one on top of the table and stowed the other ones.

When Tom emerged from the hallway, he had changed out of the slacks and tear-stained button down and had made himself more comfortable in a pair of jeans and a thin blue tee-shirt. "I hope you don't mind super-casual," he smiled bashfully.

"Not at all." Julia picked up the menu. "Italian sounded good to me," she said, waving it at him. "Maybe some nice spaghetti in marinara and salad and some wine?"

He sat down next to her and took the menu from her hand. "Sounds divine." He pulled his cell phone from its perch on the table and dialed the number, ordering exactly what she wanted, with a dessert of tiramisu. After he had hung up, he put the menu away and wrapped his arm around her waist. "We have about a half an hour before it's delivered," he announced as he leaned into the crook of her neck and shoulder, his lips fluttering over her skin. It sent a shudder through her body.

"I suppose you have an idea for what to do in the meantime," she giggled.

Tom's free hand migrated under her shirt, grasping a breast and squeezing gently. "I forgot we had taken your bra off," he laughed. "Anything else we forgot?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well, let's see..." her voice trailed away as she pulled her shirt over her head, once again exposing her breasts to his gaze. "Nothing else here," she said, putting her finger on her pursed lips in feigned innocence. She stood and trailed her finger between the valley of her breasts, down her stomach and under the waist band of her skirt. Tom moved to help her with the skirt and she batted his hand away. "Not yet. Didn't you teach Cookie Monster about delayed gratification?"

He laughed, breaking the tension that grew in the air. "That was about cookies, not about you."

Julia shimmied her hips at him, gyrating as her hand disappeared further into her skirt. "Oh, my, what have we found here?" She looked naughtily at Tom. "No peeking." 

Tom fought the urge to tear her skirt off of her by sitting on his hands. "You do realize the more you tease me, the harder I will fuck you, don't you?"

"I expect you to," she answered. She stepped out of her heels and kicked them to the side. "Oh, I think I may torture you for a while, though." She sat down on the couch and reclined back, still shielding herself from him with her skirt. A moan escaped from her lips as she moved her hips.

He couldn't restrain himself. With a guttural growl, he let his hands free and yanked the hem of her skirt down, pulling it down from over her hips, down her legs and tossed it onto the floor. Smiling with approval, he could now watch as she touched herself, her finger flicking lightly over her ready clit, beads of arousal doused from her sex on her inner thighs. He grasped her hips and dove between her legs, his tongue sliding between her salty folds, her essence washing over his tongue as he curled it inside her. Tom felt her free hand in his hair, grasping it as he worked her, holding him fast where he was.

Julia's breath caught, her pulse raced, and she began to rasp his name. "Tom, oh, Tom," she cried as she pumped against him, their combined touches hurtling her forward to the edge of a chasm. And then she fell, her senses in a swirling tempest of color, her body a rush of ephemeral substance that existed only for his touch. As she emerged, breathless and sated for the moment, Tom sat up and laid his head on her stomach. 

"That's only the beginning, love," he purred, running his tongue around his lips, dabbing the rest of her taste. 

She was about to say something, though later she would never remember what had emerged on the tip of her tongue at that moment because, just then, the doorbell rang. "Romeo's Italian," a voice called from outside the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom yelled, "Be there in a minute!" as he jumped from the sofa and grabbed a throw blanket from the back of an adjoining chair. He covered Julia with it as she giggled, wriggling her bare shoulders underneath it like a child being tucked in for bed. 

She batted her eyes at him. "You might want to take a look at yourself in the mirror before you answer that door," she laughed.

Quizzically, Tom raised an eyebrow at her and ducked into the bathroom on his way to the door. He saw immediately why she was laughing: his hair was mussed and looked like it had curled into wild devil horns. Grabbing a comb from the counter, he combed it down, taming the wild strands. "Was that intentional?" he asked as he glanced back at Julia from the hallway. She shook her head. 

The delivery man knocked on the door again. "Just reminding you I'm here, sir!"

Tom unlocked the door and swung it open impatiently. "Sorry I took so long," he grumbled, taking the bags of food from the man's hands. He set them down on the table in the entryway. The delivery man grabbed a miniature clipboard from the pocket in his apron and held it out to Tom for his signature. Tom signed it and bid him goodbye.

Julia snuck up behind him while he was closing and locking the door. "That smells so good!" she exclaimed. Tom jumped with surprise and spun around to see her wrapped in the blanket like it was an oversized towel. She grinned at him as she grabbed the bags of food and turned to take them into the dining room. "I'll take these." 

"Oh, no you don't." Tom stepped on the bottom of the blanket as she walked and it fell from her, once again revealing her nudity. 

"Hey!" she yelped, then sprinted to the table to set the food down. 

Tom was fast on her heels. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, lust burning in his eyes. "I don't think I've quite worked up enough of an appetite, yet." He pulled her close and backed her up against the table. She struggled against him for a moment and relaxed once his lips were on hers.

She sighed and threw herself into the kiss, her arms reaching around him, her hands running under his shirt and up his back. As she drew herself from him, she whispered, "You may not be hungry, but I am." She reached for the closest bag of food and stuck a hand in it pulling out a clamshell container of linguine. She popped it open with her finger and grasped a few strands of the pasta. 

Tom caught her hand and took the noodles from her. He pulled them across her chest, leaving trails of marinara on her skin before holding them up and feeding them to her. As she chewed and swallowed what he fed to her, he leaned down to lick the sauce from her. "Mmmm, it does taste good." 

Julia frowned. "That's not fair."

"What?" Tom feigned innocence.

"I can't do the same to you." She slid her hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head. "There. We're somewhat even now." She grabbed another handful of pasta and smeared them on his chest. 

"Oh, now you're not just going to leave those there, are you?" He gave her a disapproving look.

She smiled wickedly and leaned close, running her tongue along his pecs, lapping up the sauce and twirling the noodles along her tongue. Tom groaned in approval as she moved along his flesh, her teeth scraping softly as she picked up what remained of the linguine with them. "You're right, delicious."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up on the table, careful not to spill the food. "Now, lie back," he whispered, his voice low and thick. Julia did as she was told, letting her backside settle against the hard oak. Tom grabbed another handful of pasta. He moved to the side of the table and fed her strand by strand, then, bored with that, began painting her with it, the sauce as his medium, the noodles as his brush. He swished them down her neck, across her breasts, down to her abdomen and then just over her sex. She whimpered as he brushed it across her mound and he smiled at the sound. "Oh, I seem to have made a mess," he said, bringing a finger up to his lips. "I should clean it up." Moving back up to her side, he began by kissing her, deeply, sucking the remainder of the sauce from her lips, then ran his tongue down her neck, following the trail he had lain. "I could just eat you up," he growled in her ear. His mouth moved down to her breasts, suckling them as well, enticing her nipples to harden and ache, then traced her roundness, following down to her stomach. "I believe we need some wine with this," he said breathlessly as he stood up and grabbed the bottle of moscato from the table. He popped the cork and drizzled some on her skin, letting it pool in her belly button. Leaning over her, he cupped his lips just on the edge of the wine and sipped, then dipped his tongue in.

"Mmmm," Julia hummed. "Do I get some of that wine?"

Tom stood up. "Oh yes, sorry." He moved back up to her head, cupped his hand and poured some in, then brought it to her mouth, letting her sip from his hand like it was water. She finished what was there and then licked his palm and sucked the rest off his fingers seductively. He grinned and moved back down her body, eyeing her hungrily. "I seem to have not cleaned my plate. That would be poor manners, wouldn't it?" Leaning closer to her sex, he began licking her mound, then moved down to her folds, flicking his tongue between them, hitting just barely at her clit.

"Oh damn," she cried as he began swirling it around and then nibbling her nub, each touch sending a vibration through her like a tuning fork. The heat began to grow, molten in her middle as she began to writhe against him. "No!" she cried, sitting up and moving away from him.

Confused, he stood up. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Julia grabbed the other bag of food. "No, not at all," she answered. "But I don't think it's fair for you to have all the fun." Opening the bag, she pulled out the container of tiramisu. "We need dessert first." She scooted forward and hopped off the table, wrapping her arms around his waist and used all her weight to turn him around against the table. Taking a deep breath, she began kissing his chest while her fingers worked at the button and zipper of his jeans. 

He moaned as her fingers brushed against the rise where his already hardening cock was pushing up against the denim. "Let me help you with that." His hands were on hers, gently nudging her fingers out of the way, nimbly undoing the button and pulling down his zipper. She caught his cock as it pushed free of its constraints. He groaned as she slid her hands to his hips and pushed his pants down to his ankles and let him hold onto her shoulders for support as he kicked them away. "There, now we're even."

She shook her head. "Not quite." Julia popped open the tiramisu container and plunged her fingers into the confection, slathering them in its creaminess. With a giggle, she covered his manhood in it and leaned down, lapping furtively at the sweetness at first, just at his tip, then swirling her tongue down his shaft, emerging with a mouthful of it. "That was slightly more than I expected," she said as she swallowed it down. Tom nodded at her approvingly as she went back for more. This time, she licked his tip, then delved down, covering him as much as she could, sucking the confection from him and tasting the sweet with the salt from his skin, pulling herself up and licking the rest of the cream from him before taking him in once again, letting his tip hit the back of her throat. She felt his hands in her hair, encouraging her to move up and then down, as he thrust into her. As he began to twitch, she pulled away from him and stood up. 

Tom's eyes were all animal. He plucked her from where she was standing, spun her around and planted her on the table, pushing her back roughly against it. She had barely a moment to breath before he had thrust himself inside her with a guttural growl. "No more teasing." He pulled her against him, bringing her legs up over his shoulders and cradling her backside, kneading it as he pulled out and then pounded into her once again.

Julia was on fire. Her core burned with a passion that was pumping into her veins into every extremity, her sex at the very apex of the scintillation. She pumped against him with each thrust, her hips rising with him, her body losing all sense except that of touch, his touch. As the blaze began to pull her to her fiery end, her voice growing from a soft mewl to a desirous moan, he pulled out from her. She sighed in protest, until he grasped her hips and rolled her over on the table and bore into her wet heat once again. He leaned close to her ear, his breath warm, his voice feral. "You'll come when I'm ready for you to," he whispered fiercely. He held her hips so she couldn't move, his manhood heaving into her, hitting each tender spot she had in her, each movement enticing a wail that increased in volume. 

Tom pulled himself from her, his hands still holding her against the table. She writhed against him, wanting to loosen herself from his grip so she could turn around, but all she could feel was the hard table as it pressed against her breasts and his hands. "Please," she begged. "Fuck me. Fuck me senseless. Fuck me until I am a heap on the floor, but fuck me." She could feel him lean down over her, his chest pressing on her back, his manhood hovering at her entrance. He kissed the back of her neck and when she turned her head, reached up and grasped her hair gently and kissed her fervidly. No longer entirely in his grasp and able to move, she pushed back towards him with a grunt, making him push through her folds. 

He laughed, a thick, low laugh. "Oh, so that's how you want to play?" She reached behind and grabbed his ass, pulling him deeper inside her. "I'll take that as a yes." His hand left her head and snaked around her hip to her mound. She gasped as his fingers wriggled into her, pressing firmly against the taut bundle of nerves that was waiting at attention for him. He thrust himself deeper into her, sheathing his entirety with her. His finger swirled around her clit and he gyrated his hips to the same rhythm, eliciting a moan that grew to a wanton yowl within seconds. 

Every inch of her body had become effervescent. Each molecule working itself into a frenzy as he moved, as she flexed against him, her body in sync with his. The heat from their bodies emanating between them like they were hurtling towards the sun. She reached her apogee, her breath ragged and voice hoarse, his name the only thing on her lips with her paroxysm. 

She had barely enough time to recover from her own orgasm when she felt the telltale twitch of his manhood, his thrusts becoming more insistent and she began to climax once again. Together, they climbed towards their impending release, her voice trilling and mixing in with his fervid grunts until they both reached their zenith. "Oh, God," he groaned as she keened his name and felt the heat of his release mixing with hers. They moved together, their motions slowing until he collapsed against her, his breathing shallow against her back. 

Tom stood and pulled himself from her and then pulled her up from the table and turned her around. He surrounded her with himself and held her close. "We should probably take a shower after that," he mumbled.

Julia nodded and, shaking, huddled against him. "Yeah, we should." She let him lead her down the hallway and leaned up against the wall while he turned the water on, the juices from their intimacy running down her leg. 

Tom helped her into the shower and held her in the water, his nose nuzzled against her neck. She tried to turn towards him, but he held her fast to where she was. "Wait," he whispered as he withdrew his arms from her. She felt his hands, slippery with soapy lather, caress her arms, then slide down her sides. He ran his hands over every inch of her legs before moving up to her midriff, his fingers just whispers of a touch as they glided over her skin. The heat began to build between her legs once again. He cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples between frothy fingers, his lips landing on he back of her neck as he rubbed the soap over her. She could feel him begin to harden again, his manhood pressing against her back as it grew. 

Slippery with the soap he had rubbed on her, she agilely turned around to face him. "My turn," she whispered, reaching behind him and pumping some soap from the dispenser beside him into her hands. She lathered it between her hands and massaged it along his back, stopping just below his shoulder blades before moving to his chest, then down his arms. 

He caught her by the wrists and pushed her into the stream of the shower with a fierce kiss. The heat of the water ran down her skin and in between her legs mingling with the heat of her sex. She groaned as Tom slid his hands down to her ass and lifted her up, pinned her against the wall and pulled her leg around his hips. Her hands twined around his neck and she pushed her tongue into his mouth as he thrust into her again with a grunt.

Still raw and sensitive from the dining room, she was gone within moments, her ardent howls of ecstasy absorbed into the flesh of his shoulder as she spasmed against him, her body writhing furiously. Her passion was enough to entice him and as he felt her tighten around him, his thrusts increased until his own climactic eruption ripped through him, heat from his loins driving into her with a gnarl. 

Julia caressed the back of his head, letting him lean against her until his strength returned enough to let her down. As he set her feet on the bottom of the shower, Tom leaned against the wall. "That was...." he began.

"Unexpected?" she finished.

He nodded. "Yeah." He squeezed some shampoo into his palm. "Come here," he said tenderly. She turned her back to him and leaned back. He ran his fingers working the lather through her hair, his fingertips massaging her scalp.

"You're gonna put me to sleep," she yawned.

Tom chuckled. "If you do fall asleep, that means you're staying here." He spun her around, letting the shower hit her head, still combing through her hair, but now to get the soap out. 

"You're a bit tall for me to reciprocate," Julia smiled as she leaned against the wall. 

"Don't worry about it," Tom answered as he got more shampoo and lathered up his own hair. Julia moved out of the way so he could rinse, watching him as the water ran down his lithe, muscular frame. It's warmth left trails of red on his skin as it ran down. He turned off the water and reached out to the towel rack grabbing a thick fluffy towel and swathing her in it. "Here, darling," he cooed. He grabbed his own towel, wrapped it around his middle and helped her step out of the shower. 

They opened the door to the steam-filled room and sauntered into the hallway, stopping once on their way out to kiss, once more on their way to the bedroom to embrace and stare into each others eyes. 

Tom opened the door in a gentlemanly fashion and guided her into his inner sanctum. Julia glanced around, taking it in. She could tell this was where he spent most of his time when he was home. He had a chest of drawers in one corner and a nightstand on either side of a King sized bed piled high with books and scripts in varying states of read. The duvet was a deep blue, in a slight state of disarray. As she moved towards the bed, she could feel him behind her. He embraced her again and lifted her up on the bed, then climbed up behind her. As they slid under the covers, Tom put his arm around her and snuggled up to her. "Let's sleep for a while. We've got plenty of time for more, later," he whispered sleepily.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom stretched, his muscles relaxed from the night's sleep, his mind clear. There was a beam of sunlight streaming through the window and the air was warm. It felt good to be home. He stretched his arm out to the other side of the bed and his heart stopped. It was empty, the sheets cool. He rolled, needing to see that she was gone with his own eyes. The indentation from her was still on the pillow and she was not there, though her scent still lingered. As he sat up in bed, Tom caught the scent of fresh coffee as it wafted through the doorway. He listened, trying to glean any sounds from the rest of the flat that he could, hoping that she was still there and had just gotten up to make breakfast.

Julia's footsteps sounded in the hallway, her feet padding ever closer to the bedroom. She appeared in the door wrapped in his bathrobe and carrying a tray laden with pancakes, bacon, eggs, fruit and coffee. "I don't know about you," she smiled as she set it down, "But I'm famished." Tom stared at her and she noticed the panicked look in his eyes. "Were you afraid I'd left?"

He nodded. "I had a fleeting thought that you had, when I woke and you weren't here." Reaching his hands out, he bypassed the food and grabbed her by the waist instead, reeling her towards him and kissing her hard. "I realized you hadn't left when I smelled coffee." She held on around his neck and nuzzled him. "Don't worry, I brought you tea. Earl Gray, bit of milk alright?" "It's perfect." He released his arms from around her and reached for a cup on the tray. It was still piping hot, steam rolling off it, milk swirling in the caramel colored tea. Tom took a sip, winced and set it down on the night stand. "I'll let that sit for a bit." Julia stood up and went to the other side of the bed, untying the bath robe and letting it fall on the floor before she slid back under the covers. She reached for a slice of bacon and Tom smacked her hand away. "You're the one that made it," he scolded, "You could at least let me feed it to you." "I'm not sure I want you to feed me," she answered, "Look where that led last night." Kidding, of course, she laughed, her giggles filling the room. "Hush now." Tom shook his head and picked up the slice of bacon she had been going after. He held it up to her mouth as she opened it, and slid the meat between her teeth. Hungrily, she devoured it, licking the sheen of oil that clung to her lips when she was done. "What would you like next?" She shook her head. "It's your turn," she smiled as she picked up a strawberry and aimed it for him. Tom stuck his tongue out and let her place the berry on it before slowly reeling it into his mouth and chewing it. "Mmmmm, sweet," he said when he had swallowed it.

Julia picked up a fork from the tray and cut into a stack of pancakes. "Sorry, but I'm too hungry for you to feed me." She stuffed a mouthful in and chewed it, a satisfied look climbing across her face.

Shrugging, Tom picked up the other fork. "Alright with me," he smiled.

They finished eating, the only sounds being the chewing and occasional "Excuse me" when one another needed something until the food was gone. Their appetites sated, Tom set the tray down on the floor and stretched back out on the bed. Julia curled up next to him, absorbing his warmth, and sighed happily. "What shall we do today?"

"Hmmm. I have one idea," Tom answered, reaching over to fondle one of her breasts.

She shied away. "I meant besides that," she said sternly, then backtracked. "Not that it doesn't sound heavenly to spend the day in bed."

"Well, I feel like doing absolutely nothing." He kissed her forehead before pulling his arm from around her and getting up, covering his nakedness with a towel that was by the bed. "Speaking of which, I'm going to grab that book. You didn't peek at it, did you?"

Julia shook her head. "Nope, I was too busy with breakfast."

"Good girl." Tom smiled and ducked through the doorway. He was only gone for a minute and returned with the heavy volume in his hands. She squinted her eyes in an effort to read the spine. "No cheating." He covered up the spine with his large hand as he made his way back to the bed and sat down. The towel fell from his waist revealing his manhood that was already hardening.

"I see you're a little excited to see me," she chided.

He blushed. "Well..." Changing the subject he flipped open the book. "I have something special for you." She waited with baited breath as he began reading, "Let us go then, you and I,  
When the evening is spread out against the sky," he began, his timorous voice booming with purpose.

"Poetry?" Julia interrupted, incredulous. "You were hiding a book of poetry from me?"

Confused, Tom stopped. "I thought you might enjoy it. I'll stop if you'd like." He seemed crestfallen.

She shook her head. "No, please continue. I just thought that the book you were hiding from me might be something...um... sexier?"

"Well, seeing as how I seem to have lost my copy of 'The Art of Seduction,' this will have to do." His voice took on a snarky tone. He cleared his throat and continued.

Julia was rapt, both with his demeanor as well as his voice, its smooth cadence like velvet to her ears. He leaned closer to her and with each stanza he read, he kissed her in a different spot. First her cheek, then her lips, wandering his way to her neck, the hollow at her collarbone, the fleshy curve at her shoulder, down to the valley of her breasts, then punctuated at each nipple, on to her navel, following its curve to her mound. And here, the poem ended. "I won't doubt you again," she exclaimed breathlessly. 

"Good," he answered. Tom put the book down on the end of the bed and buried his face between her legs, the stubble of his beard rubbing on the fleshy insides of her thighs. 

Julia shifted, widening her legs and leaning back against the stack of pillows, allowing him total access. She groaned as his tongue brushed against her clit, inciting the nerves to instantly harden. As he swished the tip of his tongue around it, his fingers found her opening, pushing between her damp folds, crooking them as he pushed into her, rubbing her tenderness. She whimpered as he moved inside her and suckled on her bud and reached down to grab handfuls of his hair, guiding him as she pushed up against him. 

Tom moaned as her juices doused him, coating his tongue, his fingers, his face. She tasted delicious. As he heard her mewl and felt her hips rise up even more frenetically to him, her walls beginning to close around his fingers, he pulled out. He sat up on the bed, lording over her as he licked his fingers. She whined, writhing against the bed, spreading herself even wider. "I was just about to come," she complained.

"Ehehehe," he chuckled, "I know, but I didn't want you to go without me." He climbed over her, hovering on all fours for a moment and enjoying her desperation for a moment. "You want it badly, don't you?"

"Oh, quit teasing," she scolded, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him down, impaling herself on him. 

Taking her cue, Tom thrust forward, sheathing himself with her to the hilt. "You feel so good," he growled. 

She rose up to him and wrapped herself around him. "Mmmm," she purred, "So do you." 

The heat was growing between them, the friction building to a vertex. 

There was a furious knock on the door that stopped them mid-act. Tom halted and rose up on his forearms. "What?"

Julia shrugged. "I didn't tell anyone I was here."

A voice came from outside the door. "Tom, damn it, I know you're there!" It was Luke. He pounded on the door again. 

"Don't go," Julia pleaded. "Stay with me."

Tom pulled away from her. "I have to, I'm sorry, but I'll be right back." He stood up and wrapped himself in the towel once more and padded out to the living room. She heard him open the door and exclaim, "Luke, what're you doing here?"

Julia got out of bed and pulled the bathrobe around herself again. She made her way out to the living room, listening to the muffled voices of Tom and Luke. When she appeared behind Tom, she caught their conversation. "She's not that person," Tom was saying.

Luke was making an impassioned plea. "I told you this would happen. I'm only doing what's best for you, for your career." He held a paper in his hand. At a glance, Julia could make out a photo on it, grainy, in black and white.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Tom rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Is it jealousy? What is it, Luke? What do you have against her?"

Julia stepped forward. "Yeah, Luke, what do you have against me?"

Luke's jaw dropped. "N...N...Nothing," he stammered. Then, regaining his composure, he thrust the paper into her face. "How do you explain this?"

She grabbed it from him and folded it out so she could see better. The black and white photograph was of Tom signing autographs at the BAFTA red carpet and there, in the crowd, was Julia. She was smiling broadly, her face hopeful as she held a pen and paper towards him. "So, I'm a fan," she shrugged, "I already told him."

Seething, Luke growled, "You've been stalking him, just waiting for a moment you could get your hooks into him." 

She shook her head and glanced at Tom. "I'm not," she protested. "I've seen you at a couple red carpets. That's it." 

"She's a groupie," Luke declared.

Tom stepped between them. "Oh, come on, Luke. Two red carpets does not mean she's a groupie. Besides, I love her."


	7. Chapter 7

Luke rolled his eyes and sighed in disgust. "You can't be in love, you just met her," he groused, narrowing his eyes at Tom. "There is no such thing as love at first sight." He crossed his arms and glared at Julia.

"I don't know what you have against her, Luke," Tom pleaded. "Please tell me."

Julia moved up next to Tom and put her arms around his waist. "I'm harmless, Luke."

Luke reached into his satchel and pulled out a tabloid. "This is not harmless!" he yelled. "We've spent years... YEARS... trying to make this impeccable image and maintain it and now here you are." He pointed an accusing finger at Julia. "You are single-handedly destroying it in a matter of hours."

Tom pulled the paper from Luke's hand, the pages tearing in his grip, and folded it open. The photos were of he and Julia on the airplane, coming out of the lavatory, clearly taken with a cell phone, capturing perfectly their embarrassment at being caught. The headline screamed, "Loki's Mile High Adventure." As he skimmed the article, it was clear that the writer had gotten information from someone who had recognized him on the plane and passed it along to the first celebrity gossip rag they could find. "Now, that's not so bad," Tom shook his head. "At least it's a true story." He was trying his hardest not to laugh.

Fuming, Luke stomped. "Well, I'm glad you see the humor in it!" His face was red, a vein in his temple throbbing. 

Tom shook himself free of Julia and shushed her when she protested. He placed his hands on Luke's shoulders. "I've seen too many things asking why I'm perfect... this is something that shows I'm human." 

Luke took a deep breath and his face began to turn a normal color, his demeanor regaining his normal composure. His eyes pleading, he looked at Tom, "What are we going to do about it?" He suddenly looked exhausted. Tom let go of him, satisfied he wasn't going to charge at them.

"A press statement might be a good place to start," Julia interjected. "Maybe something to the effect of how Tom happened upon a helpless woman in the lavatory of the plane and he saved her life. Maybe he used the Heimlich Maneuver?" She winked at Tom as he looked at her incredulously.

Pursing his lips together, Luke thought for a moment. "You know, that's not bad," he said. "Great twist, paints him as the hero." He whipped out his cell phone and typed in a note before shoving it back in his pocket. "That was a pretty on the spot bit there. How did you think that up so quickly?"

Julia smiled. "I'm a writer. It's my job to think up plausible excuses."

Luke's jaw dropped. "I had no idea." He seemed to shrink as he backed up against the door. "Did you?" His eyes turned to Tom, who shrugged and shook his head. "This takes on a whole new layer of shit."

"How so?" Tom seemed genuinely concerned. He draped his arm around Julia's shoulders once more and pulled her to him.

"Well, for one thing, she can write her own account now, damn it!" Luke was suddenly invigorated, his rage given more purpose.

Julia moved closer to Luke. "I write fiction, Luke, children's books at that." She tried to place her hand on his shoulder, but he shied away. "There's no way I would do anything to hurt Tom." Her face was a study in concern, her actions open and welcoming.

"See?" Tom said, stepping in as well. "She's not here to ruin my career. She's not here to kiss and tell. As far as love at first sight, I've loved her since I dreamed about her."

Calmed down again, Luke relaxed. "I need to leave," he said to Tom. Then, to Julia, "You hurt him and expect retaliation."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she answered, leaning over to kiss Tom's chest.

After Luke left, she collapsed against him. "God, that was a scene out of my worst nightmare."

Tom wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry you had to be a part of that, Darling." He sighed. "Luke tends to be a bit over-protective, but I've never seen him like that. I hope he calms his jets a bit."

"Mmmm." She burrowed into his chest. "Me, too." Lifting her face up to him, "What was your dream with me about?"

Tom unwrapped himself from her and took her hands. "I'll tell you," he said gently as he pulled her with him, "But first, let's continue where we were before that rude interruption." 

He pulled her into the bedroom and slid the bathrobe down her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor with the towel that had been around his waist. Julia leaned back on the bed, letting him kiss her, his lips soft on her mouth, his hands running the length of her body. She wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him over her, letting the length of his body cover her as she sunk into the mattress. His cock was already half mast, nearly ready for her, so she reached between them and circled him with her index finger and thumb, massaging the length of his shaft, enticing him to harden even more. "Mmmm," he hummed as he raised himself above her. 

"Tom," she sighed as he entered her, "Do you really love me?"

"Yes," he answered, letting himself merge with her, their two bodies become one, moving together slowly, gently, with no agenda other than togetherness.

As she lay in his arms, afterwards, she was lost in thoughts, listening to the soft cadence of his snoring as he slept again, her head rested upon his chest where she could hear his heart. She traced trails in the hair on his chest, her fingertip making shapes and outlining the muscles. Her mind raced through everything that had happened in the past couple days and she realized what a whirlwind it had been. "Tom?" she whispered, beckoning him out of his sleep. 

"Huh?" he answered sleepily.

"Tell me, what was your dream about?" She turned on her side and rested her chin on his chest. 

He lifted his head up and put a hand under it to raise it up. "Well," he yawned, "In the dream, I'm running from something. I'm not sure what, I never see it. There's a creepy forest and a large, gothic mansion. As I'm trying to escape, you open the door to the mansion and call me in. You are my safe-haven." He began stroking the small of her back with the hand wedged behind her. "That's really all I can ever remember."

She propped herself up on her arm. "That's all?" Tom nodded. "I thought it would be something more profound." She sighed and kissed him lovingly.

"Maybe there's something more to it, but I don't know if I believe in that." He pulled his arm from behind his head and wrapped it around her. "I do love you, you know," he half whispered. "It's not just a, uh, sex thing."

Julia smiled. "I believe you." She kissed him on the nose. "I need to go." Moving to get out of bed, she threw off the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

Tom grabbed her arm. "Do you have to?" He sounded depressed. 

Nodding, she answered, "Yes, but I'll be back."

"Dinner tonight?" He had reverted from the sexy man she knew to the emotional equivalent of a needy seven year old, puppy dog eyes included.

She laughed as she stood up. "Dinner it is, but this time, we're going out." She pulled on her clothes that were piled in the corner while he watched.

"Why do you have to leave?" he rolled over on his stomach and rested his head on his hands.

Julia shook her head. "I've got a meeting for a book I've written in about two hours. All my business clothes are at home and I really need another shower." As she headed out the door, she blew him a kiss. "I'll see you tonight. I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Tom paced the floor fervently. He mentally berated himself for not getting anything other than Julia's first name. In desperation, he threw himself into an armchair and began studying a script. It wasn't something he was scheduled to do, not even one he had considered yet, but, at the moment, it was something to occupy his mind and keep hims from driving himself crazy.

He was nearly finished with the script, notations made in a furious handwriting in the margins, when his phone rang. The tone was so unexpected and he was concentrating on his script so well, it made him nearly jump out of his skin. "Hello," he answered, his voice trembling.

"Hello, my darling." It was her. "I'm so sorry, but I'm going to be a bit later than expected."

"Julia," he breathed. "How did you get my number? I don't remember giving it to you."

He could nearly hear her smile over the phone. "Tom, I have my ways," she giggled. "I sent myself a text from your phone when you were sleeping." She hesitated a moment, hoping to hear him say something, but when it became apparent he was waiting for her, she continued. "I was hoping to be done by five, but this editor has got me by the balls. I should be done by seven."

"That will be alright," he sighed. "Do you have a preference for dinner tonight?"

"Honestly, a good sashimi sounds divine," she answered. "Now, I've got to go, Love." With that, she hung up the phone.

Tom glanced up at the clock on the wall. Three. Oh God, he thought, I've got four hours to kill before she might be done. He made the executive decision to go out for a run, hoping the fresh air would clear his head, knowing that the adrenaline that pumped through his veins in anxiety would be better off served helping him push his own limits. He changed into a pair of running shorts, a light hoodie, his trainers, and grabbed his iPod and ear buds. Before he set off out the door, he stuck his music on shuffle, not even sure what he wanted to listen to, only knowing that it would help him take his mind off things.

As the music began to play, he stepped out of his flat, locking the door behind him, and got onto the elevator. It struck him how out of character he seemed to be behaving with Julia. He had never been a man to get so swept up so quickly that she became his only reason for existence, so why now? He was sure it wasn't due to the dream. He'd had many dreams, many nightmares, even though she was the first he'd seen in a dream and then met in person. These were the thoughts that played in his head as the lift descended and when the doors opened, he was thrust into mayhem.

There was a bright flash that blinded him to the mob of reporters that had gathered outside his building. They were a din of loud voices, all yelling his name, seeking his attention, merged into a single voluminous organism that surged forward as he attempted to find his way through them. "Tom, Tom!" was all he heard as he reached up and pulled the ear buds from his ears. This was a scenario he had heard of before, but never something he thought he might experience himself. In a brief moment of panic, he glanced behind him, somehow expecting to see Luke there to help him navigate. But Luke was not there. Neither was Julia. "Tom, did you get secretly married?" he heard a voice scream. 

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry," he answered politely. "I need to go." Backing into the building, he slid through the open door and secured it by leaning his back against it. He realized he had never been as frightened in his life as he was at that moment. It terrified him. Checking over his shoulders, he could see that the crowd was still there, but, thankfully had subsided. He wanted to call Luke, to ask him what to do, but he had left his cell up in his flat. There was only one thing left to do: retreat. 

As Tom stepped away from the door, it pushed inwards and he sprinted to the elevator just as a smaller group of reporters began following him. Luckily, the elevator had opened and he pushed the button for his floor. The hydraulic doors closed just in time. Dejected as he walked back to his flat, Tom grabbed his phone as soon as he could and dialed Luke's number. There was no answer, so he left a message. "Luke, it's Tom. I just want to apologize. I am so sorry. You were absolutely right. There is a hoard of angry reporters outside my building. Please help." It was a call he never dreamed he would ever be making.

He tossed his iPod and hoodie into an arm chair and flopped down on the sofa. What have I done? he thought as he kicked his shoes off and rested his feet on the coffee table. What kind of mess did I get myself into? Slouching into the cushion, he covered his face with his hands and groaned as he leaned his head back. 

It was the phone ring that woke him up. Groggily, he swiped his finger across the screen. "Hello?" he grumbled.

"Tom, what in Satan's green Hell is happening?" Luke roared.

"Where are you?" was all Tom could think to reply.

"I'm outside your building." Luke didn't sound amused at all. "It's a circus out here and apparently, you're the ringleader?"

Tom leaned over and rested his head in his hand. Somewhat muffled, he said, "The shit's hit the fan. Just like you said it would."

There was the noise of a scuffle. "Where's Julia?" Luke grunted.

"Work, she had a meeting with an editor today." Even as the words came out, Tom began to doubt their validity. "That's what she told me."

"You better come down here." Luke sounded muffled, like his phone was now pushed up against the side of his face. "These people are rabid and their hunger for you will not be sated until you get down here and speak to them."

Tom sighed. "Alright, on my way down." He pulled his shoes back on and grabbed his keys. Instead of taking the elevator, he opted for the stairs, since it was now obvious that would be the closest he would get to running. When he arrived in the lobby, he could see Luke pushed up against the window, pressed and held there by the growing throng of journalists. He rapped on the window and saw Luke turn his head and nod. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped out. He was immediately surrounded and somehow, Luke ended up standing next to him. 

"Now if everyone would please quiet down," Luke boomed, his voice suddenly taking command of the situation, "Mr. Hiddleston has prepared a statement."

Tom shot him a glance with a furrowed brow, but then stepped forward, puffed his chest and cleared his throat. I am an actor, he thought, this is what we do. It's just improv. His presence took command. "Ladies and gentlemen," he began, feeling even more like the ring leader in a circus, "My official statement is thus. I was not on vacation, I have just arrived back from America where I have been preparing for a role I will begin filming in the next few months. I know you have seen the reports of my engaging in untoward activities upon a flight on my way home, however, reports of this are greatly exaggerated. While I was on said flight, I heard a woman in distress and I was able to save her life via the Heimlich maneuver. That is the simple truth. And while, yes, I did exchange pleasantries with her while we waited for our luggage, I am still single." 

Luke was beaming, his sterling star's reputation once again untarnished. He nodded in approval and added, "Now if you'll please excuse Mr. Hiddleston, he would like some time to recoup from his trying day." He grasped Tom by the elbow and pulled him back into the building. As they secured the door, the masses of people had already begun to dissipate. "Tom, that was an A plus performance," he gushed, slapping the actor on his back. "They believed every word."

Tom collapsed into a chair. "Oh, God," he moaned, "Is that what it's going to be like from now on?" He looked haggard, the face off seemingly having aged him by more than a few years.

"The more your star rises, yes." Luke seemed unsympathetic. "I told you, I warned you."

"Yes, you did." Tom reached up and ran his hands through his hair before clamping them over his mouth. He exhaled, letting all his exasperation out. "I hope Julia isn't having to deal with any of this." He stood up and began walking to the elevator. "Would you like to come up for a drink? I know I could use one."

Nodding, Luke followed. When they arrived at Tom's flat, his cell phone was ringing.Tom raced to answer it, missing it on the very last ring. "Damn, it was Julia," he groaned. He called her back.

"What the hell was that?" she answered with. "Still single?"

"I had to say something." Tom sat down on the sofa. "I mean, they thought I had gotten married for God's sake." He glanced at Luke who had flipped on the television and was watching a news program, a look of absolute boredom on his face.

She was crying, he could tell by the pause and the sniffle. "What about us?"

"I love you," he answered, his voice low. "You know that." The fact that the situation seemed so surreal, that he should be having to prove his love less than 48 hours after meeting her didn't hit him until some time later. "We've been together for such a short time, though."

Julia pulled herself together. "Well, my meeting's over," she said flatly. "I'm going home to freshen up. Would you like me to come over, still, or does Luke have you under house arrest?"

"Now, that's not fair," he grumbled as Luke shot him a questioning look. "Luke was very nearly mobbed today and he's been doing what he can to save my image."

She harrumphed at him. "Your image. Your precious image. What will your fans say when you find your happily ever after?"

"I'd like to think they'd be happy for me." Tom was beginning to get irritated by her tone. "Please, let's not do this."

"No," she sighed, "I'd much rather do this in person than over the phone."

"What's that mean?" He thought she was avoiding him on purpose.

She paused. "I'll see you in about an hour."

"Alright, Darling," he answered, "I'll be here."

Once he had hung up, he hailed Luke's attention. "She's coming over in about an hour."

"Sounds like you just had your first lover's quarrel," Luke observed. When Tom gave him a look of disapproval, he backed down. "Alright, I'll be leaving, but keep yourself in check, man. I don't think you can know if you want to spend the rest of your life with someone within he first 48 hours of knowing them." He walked to the door, opened it and left.

"You'd be surprised," Tom said quietly to the empty flat. "48 hours can be a long time."


	9. Chapter 9

There was a rap on the door. Tom had just jumped from the shower and was wrapped from the waist down in a blue towel. His hair was still mussed and dripping as he called out, "Be there in a moment!" As he walked to the door, he checked in the mirror and slicked his hair back, letting a spray of water hit the wall behind. He wiped the excess water off his hand on the towel he wore and then peered through the peephole in the door. Upon seeing Julia there, he smiled. He opened the door. "How did you get up here without me buzzing you in?"

She swished past him. "The doorman recognized me from this morning." Her entire demeanor had changed. Gone was the sparkling personality and quick wit, replaced by a creature that seemed sour and not at all entertained by the absurdity that Tom was standing in front of her in only a towel. 

Tom hesitated for a moment as she passed him and went directly to the living room. He halfway expected her to leap into his arms, her lopsided grin on her face, and kiss him, but she didn't. She sat down on the sofa instead. "Is everything alright, Darling?" he asked as he joined her.

Julia leaned her head back against the sofa and groaned. "Have you any idea what I've been through today?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "That editor, why the nerve! He wants me to change the entirety of the book I've spent months working on all because his granddaughter's opinion was that it should be about a princess, not a dragon. And then the impossibility of getting in or out of this place is ridiculous. Top that off with your little press conference today. Do you know they took photos of us? I mean more than in the airport? And then for you to come out and say you were single. It makes me look cheap!" Now she was livid, her face in a scowl and her eyes accusing Tom of everything they could.

For a moment, he was stunned, watching her seethe on the sofa. When he got his wits about him, he sat next to her, wrapped his arms around her and quietly said, "Darling, I'm so sorry you had a bad day and I realize it was partially my fault." He kissed her lightly on the temple. "I'm so sorry. That mob scene just took me by surprise. I wasn't thinking." He pulled her closer to him and felt her relax.

"I'm sorry, too," she whispered. "I'm just so emotional today. If we could just rewind, I would." She opened her eyes and squinted at him, the brightness of the room being nearly too much, until he came into focus. "You're not ready to go out yet." Her eyes scanned down his naked chest to the towel. "Do you always answer the door wearing a towel?"

Tom smiled. "Only when I have to." He stood from the sofa and pulled her up with him, arms slung low around her hips. "Julia, I do love you, even though we've barely known each other, I feel like I've known you for years." He kissed her again, his lips soft on hers, gentle.

Julia sighed. "I feel the same way." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Would you do me a favor, though?"

"Anything for you, my darling." He was grinning now, crisis averted.

Mischievously, Julia grasped the end of the towel where he had tucked it in and pulled. "Try and catch me," she laughed as she sprinted down the hallway and into the bedroom.

Tom was caught by surprise. In an instant, he was after her, his long legs overtaking her short strides in a matter of seconds until he had tackled her, towel and all and pinned her to the bed. "Gotcha!" he growled as he pressed himself against her heaving bosom.

Julia yelped. "Those damn wonderful long legs of yours."

"You love them and you know it," he chuckled. They smiled together for a moment, then the moment turned somber, charged with sexual tension. He leaned closer, his breath hot on her cheek, as she turned her face towards his, he delved in, lips against lips, tongue against tongue, heartbeat against heartbeat.

Breathlessly, Julia gasped, "You better get dressed for dinner or we're going to end up missing it again."

He rolled his eyes. "If you say so. I am a bit peckish at the moment." He slid off of her and stood up. "Shall I wear the white button-down or the blue one?" As he asked, he pulled each one from the stack of clothes on the end of the bed and held them up.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Julia considered the options until finally deciding. "The blue one. I love you in blue. It makes your eyes stand out so much more."

"Then, the blue it is." Tom slid some red boxers on, then some dark gray slacks, finally the blue button-down, securing the buttons before tucking it into his slacks and fastening the pants. 

He slid a black leather belt through his belt loops and was in the process of securing it when Julia's hands appeared over his own. "Let me do that," she said softly as she easily slid the end of his belt through the buckle, fastened it, and slid the end through another belt loop. She finished it off with a kiss.

Tom felt a stir in his pants with that kiss. "That will get these pants off faster than you can imagine," he said, his voice thick, his eyebrow cocked.

"I couldn't resist," answered Julia as she stood up in front of him and grasped his arm, rolling his shirt sleeve up as she stood staring him in the eye. She did the same for the sleeve on the other arm, rolling it until it was just below his elbow. "There, you are, my sexy man."

Tom grinned. "Sexy man, huh?" He turned around to go into the bathroom and comb his hair, but he wiggled his ass when he did it.

Julia picked up his discarded towel, swung it into a long twist, and whipped at him with it. "Oh, you know it!" she chided. "You've got millions of fangirls that think so. You're not so innocent."

He yelped as the towel hit him square on one butt cheek. "And you want a piece of this?" He ducked around the corner just as another swish of the towel passed by.

Laughing, Julia sat down on the bed. "I'll get a piece of that after dinner."

Tom put a bit of styling product in his hair, not much, just enough to get his wild curls to be somewhat tamed, and combed it, arranging it just how he liked it before flicking the light switch off. 

Julia was sitting on the bed reading from the book of poetry when he went back into the bedroom. She didn't hear him come in. His heart jumped in his chest. She was gorgeous, just like this, her eyes cast down so he could see the feathering of her long, thick lashes against the curve of her blushed cheeks. Her hair framed her face like wispy curtains, delicate. Her hands held the pages, turning them carefully as she finished each poem, and he could tell when she had finished because she silently mouthed each word, their dictation forming upon her perfect lips without a sound. He padded past her to grab a pair of socks and retrieve his shoes. 

It was the closing of the bureau that startled her. "Oh!" she exclaimed as the book of poetry went flying from her hands. She fumbled trying to grab it in mid air, instead managing to only hook a finger on the dust jacket, tearing it from the cover with a sickening rip. Her eyes wide and saddened, she held it up for inspection. "I'm so sorry," she cried. "I didn't... you just... I got surprised."

It was at that moment, Tom knew he was truly, madly in love with her. "It's alright, darling," he said, gently taking the dust jacket and the book from her hands. "It's only a dust jacket. It's nothing that can't be fixed with a bit of tape." He smiled at the tear that had leaked from the corner of her eye. "Really nothing to be alarmed about."

"But it's your favorite book of poetry." She seemed crestfallen. "And I ripped it."

Tom set the book down on the top of the bedspread. "I love that you are so heartbroken about it, but it's only a dust jacket." His heart swelled and he embraced her again, pulling her close, inhaling the scent of her perfume, the fragrance of her shampoo that still lingered in her hair. His fingers felt the softness of her skin, the tenderness of her through her clothing. He wanted to remember this moment forever. He pulled away slightly and grasped her hands. "Julia, I am completely in love with you."

She wasn't taken aback. He had already told her he loved her once, but this, this was entirely different. It seemed more intimate, more heartfelt. "And I'm in love with you." She gazed into his eyes and felt the need to clarify herself. "I mean, I was in love with you before. I was completely enamored with your public persona, the one you let people see in the interviews and on the red carpet. I dreamed that I would meet you some day and just get one of those famous Hiddleston hugs." Tom chuckled at the reference. "I never in a million years thought that I would find myself here." She swept her hands grandly around the room. "And I certainly never imagined that I would know you as the man you are, the private Tom that nobody else sees. And I am so in love with you, even more so now that I know you." 

Tom cocked his eyebrow. "So just how hardcore of a fangirl are you?" 

Julia sucked her lips in and smacked them. "Oh, there's a blog." She wasn't about to divulge any more than that, not yet, anyway.

He chuckled. "On Tumblr?" 

"Uh, yeah." She began to turn red.

"What's your URL?" He had that smile on his face, the one that said he was up to no good.

She hid her face in her hands. "I don't want to tell you."

"Come on," he chided, trying to pull her hands away. "I want to know!" He reminded her of a precocious five year old trying to get his mum to tell him where the Christmas presents were hidden.

When she glanced through her fingers at him, she saw the thrill in his eyes. "Tom, have you been trolling Tumblr?" 

Surprised, he shrugged. "There may have been a search or two."

"Ha!" She began laughing. "I knew it! I speculated that for years!"

Caught in his own trap, Tom scowled. "Not funny," he said as he turned around. "Let's get to dinner." Again, he reverted to his inner child, sulking because he didn't get his way and then changing the subject.

He had nearly made it to the door when Julia caught up with him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked dangling his shoes in her hand.

Sheepishly, Tom grabbed them from her. "Thanks." He slid them on and tied them. "So, you're ready?"

Julia smiled slyly. "I'm ready for dinner now, other things later. Maybe, just maybe, I'll show you my blog."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of feels and includes a brief cameo by Benedict Cumberbatch.

Tom and Julia returned from dinner just in time to see a car speeding away from the front of his building. They had taken a taxi and were both feeling the after effects of a little too much wine. Blushing and jovial, Tom joked, "Run little rabbit, run." 

Julia laughed. "I wonder who they're running from."

Tom paid the driver and exited the cab, holding the door open and helping Julia out. He draped his arm around her shoulder as the cab drove away, leaving the two of them on a dark, lonely sidewalk. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her with a deep breath. Together they walked silently to the door and nodded and smiled cordially as the doorman held it for them. "I hope you had a lovely evening, Mr. Hiddleston," he said, bobbing his head at them.

"Well, thank you, George," Tom answered. "It was a lovely night." He hesitated for a moment, pulling Julia closer to him. "Say, did those people speeding away come out of here?"

"Yes," answered the doorman as he closed the door gently behind them. "They said they were friends of yours. I assumed you knew them."

Tom looked alarmed. "Did they by chance go up to my flat?"

George nodded. "They did, but they came back down and said you were still out."

Alarms were going off in Tom's head. He let go of Julia's waist and grasped her hand, pulling her urgently to the stairs. "I'm afraid we need to hurry, love," he announced when he saw the distress on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You didn't know them, did you?"

"No." Tom's brows were drawn and his mouth tightened to only a line. "I don't." He sprinted up the stairs two by two, dragging Julia behind him. He didn't even break a sweat, but she was gasping for breath by the time they reached the fourth floor.

"I.. don't... know... why... the elevator wasn't... quicker," she huffed as she braced herself against the wall.

"Sorry, Darling," he grimaced as he looked back at her. "It was just a gut reaction. It's just a little further. Shall I carry you?" His features had relaxed and his eyes were tender.

Julia shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Let's just get to your flat." She was sure her face was flushed and that her hair was plastered against her forehead with sweat. She pulled herself away from the wall and followed Tom down the corridor. 

She had closed her eyes for just a moment, blindly walking behind him, her hand grasping his sleeve, when she heard him yell, "Fuck!" Her eyes sprung open. The door to Tom's flat had been kicked open and the place had been ransacked. There were drawers pulled out and dumped on the floor, papers spread everywhere, books tossed willy nilly, chairs overturned. "I can't believe it..." he said quietly, dumbfounded. "My own personal space."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Julia leaned her head against his slumped back. "I'm so sorry, my love. Why would anyone be so cruel?" She wasn't really waiting for an answer, but Tom was too silent for her liking. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head and knelt down to pull some photographs out of the pile. One of them was torn, the other was creased as though the perpetrators had folded it. "These are mine..." His voice broke. "I feel so violated." She stayed silent, unsure of what to say to him. She sat on the floor next to him and took in the mess. There was a soft sound and it took her a moment to notice that Tom was crying, his own hot, salty tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"We should call the police," she suggested calmly, hoping that she could assuage his grief for a little while. "Do you see anything missing?"

Tom sniffled. "I'm not sure," he answered. "Maybe nothing. I should see if my laptop is in my office." He stood and skirted the pile of detritus, making his way to the door on the opposite side. "Can you please call?" he called to Julia as he ducked into his office.

Julia pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed the authorities. "Hello, I'd like to report a break-in..." she began.

The office was just as much of a mess as the living room was, except it was concentrated in a much smaller space. Again, all the drawers of his desk had been pulled out and dumped on top of the desk. Tom cleared a small space and saw that his laptop had indeed been stolen, along with a small lock-box he kept hidden in the back of the bottom drawer. His heart sunk. The heirloom ring from his grandmother had been in that box, awaiting the day when he had finally found the woman he would marry. He collapsed in the leather desk chair and sighed. That, he considered, was his greatest loss. His laptop could be replaced, not so much the ring. 

"Police are on their way," Julia announced appearing in the doorway. She took one look at Tom and saw him, dejected, slumped in the chair, his elbow rested on his armrest, his head in his hand. "They got your laptop, didn't they?"

He took a deep breath and looked up at her. He looked lost. "Yes," he groaned, "But that's not the only thing they got."

Julia shook her head. "You should change your passwords now, so they can't get any of your personal information." The final part of his sentence failed to make an impression at first, then she widened her eyes. "What else did they get?"

"Something I'd been saving for the right woman." He absently rubbed his nose and ran his fingers through his hair. "My grandmother's ring. I should have kept it in my safe deposit box, but I wanted to keep it handy."

He reached to clear some more papers off the desk. Julia rushed in and grabbed his hand mid-air. "They told me not to touch anything. We might mess up the finger prints."

"Julia, I've got a confession to make," Tom said pulling her towards him. He kissed the back of her hand. 

Her heart jumped in her chest. "Yes, Tom?"

"I took that ring out before I met you. It was a symbol of my belief in love, my hope that I would find the perfect woman who could love me for me, not for who she thought I was." His voice caught in his throat again. "I was going to put it away when I got home... and then I met you." A single tear began forming in his eye again, hovering there in the midst of the sea of blue, threatening to tumble. "You made me believe in love again."

Julia let go of his hand and reached out to caress his cheek and brush the tear from his eye. "Oh, Tom," she gasped. "I don't know what to say."

Tom slid off the chair, kneeling on the papers. "Say you'll marry me." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it again.

"Tom, this is so... sudden," she stuttered. "I love you, but don't you think this is a little fast?"

He shook his head. "This..." he gestured around the mess of a room, "has made me realize how important you are to me. I could lose everything, just not you."

Her heart was beating like a drum, she felt it might fly out of her chest. "Tom, I..."

There was a pounding on the door that interrupted her. "Police!" called a voice that resounded off the walls. "Is anyone home?"

Tom stood up and brushed past Julia, leaving her confused and alone in the office. "I'm here," he greeted.

"Was the door open when you arrived?" The officer had pulled out an iPad and was typing notes into it as Tom nodded and told him about what had happened prior to their return to the flat as well as what they had found when they arrived.

"Do you know if anything is missing?" he asked Tom.

"Off hand, my laptop and my grandmother's ring. Beyond that, I've no idea. We were asked not to touch anything until you arrived." He shrugged and held his hands up in resignation.

The officer looked up from his iPad. "Do you have a photo of the ring? I can see if anyone has tried to pawn it." 

"It was stored on my laptop," Tom grumbled. "I didn't think that through very well, did I?"

Julia emerged from the office behind him, her arms crossed in front of her. "I should probably go," she mumbled, not looking at Tom. "I'm sure it'll take you a while to get this all processed. I'll just be in the way."

The officer nodded and tipped his hat to her. "Ma'am," he said as he stood to the side so she could pass. 

Tom grabbed her by the arm as she went by. "Please don't," he whispered. "Don't leave it at that."

He held her there until she looked up at him. "I need some time to think." She wasn't sure what there even was to think about, just that being with him was leaving her in a whirlwind of emotion. "Please."

Dejected, he dropped her arm. "When will I see you again?" His blue eyes were searching hers for answers and she had none to give.

"I'm not quite sure." Julia passed through the door and out pf the flat, leaving Tom with the tatters of his life.

He didn't attempt to call her that night. His heart felt bruised, his emotions confused. There had never been a woman like Julia in his life, one who left him in a whirlwind, so uncertain where he stood. He slept fitfully that night, his legs and arms kept straying to the other side of the bed because he was already accustomed to having her there. And she wasnt . And he was lost.

The first thing Tom did when he woke the next morning was to grab his cell phone and call Julia. She didn't answer. He called her a second time, but refrained from a third, not wanting to seem too pushy nor too desperate. "Julia, this is Tom. Please call me," he left on her voicemail. 

To try and clear his head, Tom decided to go for a run. There were no hoards of reporters, the tabloids had already moved on to juicier stories, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he left his building. The run didn't help. With each step, he thought of her, her face flashing one moment, her smell, her voice. He might have considered he was going mad, that he had imagined her, except there was evidence she did exist.

He returned home, somewhat refreshed, but with Julia no less on his mind. The shower was just another reminder, so he washed as quickly as possible before getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a white button-down. 

Settling down into the armchair in the corner of his bedroom, he contemplated what he should do. He decided to call his closest friend for advice. The phone line rang once, then twice before the familiar, "Hello, Mate," on the other end.

"Ben," Tom began to say, aware that he was choosing his words deliberately. "I've got a problem and I need some advice."

"What can I help you with?" Ben sounded mildly concerned. He wasn't used to Tom calling for advice. Usually, it was the other way around.

Tom gave him a brief rundown of his relationship with Julia, leaving out the salacious parts, and finished with, "I asked her to marry me and shw said she needed some time. I haven't heard from her since she left last night."

Ben sighed. "Well, it sounds to me like you took things a bit too fast and scared her off."

"I can't get her out of my mind, Ben," Tom protested. "I feel like I'm going mad."

"Well, it's bordering on obsession, if you ask me. Maybe, you need a night out." Ben took a drink from a glass that clinked on the edge of the phone. "Would you like to meet at the pub later? I'll be done here in about four hours."

"Yeah," Tom answered, "I'd like that."


	11. Chapter 11

Tom puttered around his flat, wasting time while he whiled away the hours. He read through a script he'd been meaning to look over and decided it was a good role to take, he reviewed notes from the next role he had already committed to, punching the dates he would be filming into his phone. Anything that he could do to keep his mind off of Julia's absence, he did. 

When the clock over his television finally read 4:00, he stood from his sofa, stretched, slid on a pair of black Vans that were under the coffee table and proceeded to the door. He made a cursory glance in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair, fluffing it just so, before grabbing the black leather jacket from the hook on the wall and leaving his flat. As he rode down the elevator, he leaned his head on the back wall and closed his eyes. He imagined Julia here, leaning against him, her hair tickling his chin. His heart felt sick. To Tom, he hadn't been moving too desperately nor too quickly, he had only done what had come naturally. "Maybe, I am a romantic at heart," he thought.

As he exited his building, he looked up to the gray sky and wondered what she was doing, where she was, if she thought of him. A raindrop fell and hit him right between the eyes. Blinking hard, he swallowed the lump that had begin to form in his throat and began walking down the sidewalk to the pub. Along the way, a woman recognized him and stopped him in his tracks. "You... you're Tom Hiddleston!" she stammered.

"Yes, I am," he answered, smiling warmly. "Would you like an autograph?" Though he really didn't feel like being personable right that moment, he obliged her when she pulled a pen and paper from her purse, he posed with a smile when she asked for a photo, even holding her camera out as far as he could so both of them would fit in the frame, and gave her one of his famous Hiddleston hugs before she let him go along his way. He hoped that he didn't look too sad in the photos. In a way, his interaction with her helped his mood a bit, and served to lift his spirits, if only slightly for a brief moment, at least until he visualized Julia doing the same during the red carpet. Once that appeared in his head, he was miserable again.

The pub was only a block and a half from his flat, halfway between his and Benedict's places, but the trek seemed to take forever. It was like the sidewalk had turned to marshmallow and he had to wade through it to walk. Once he opened the pub's doors and went inside, he was exhausted and flopped into a chair at their usual table. Luckily, the pub was relatively empty, it being still early in the afternoon on a week day. The hoards of blue collar workers that usually frequented it were just now getting off work and making their way there. Tom scanned the room and saw nobody besides the barmaid, the bartender, and two men smoking and playing billiards. No Benedict yet. He checked the time on his watch, 4:15PM, and the screen of his cell phone to make sure he hadn't missed any messages. There was nothing.

Tom waited for 20 minutes, watched crowds of people flock in for happy hour, sent Benedict two text messages and was about to leave when his friend arrived. "I am so, so sorry, mate," Ben apologized as he pulled out a chair on the opposite side of the table and sat down. "There was trouble on the Tube and I was stuck behind it." 

Normally, Tom would have let the apology pass, smile gratefully that Ben had finally arrived, and offer to buy a round of drinks, but not tonight. "Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. "You could've at least let me know. I thought you'd forgotten about meeting me here."

"Wow." Ben furrowed his brows. "I said I was sorry and I would have loved to have let you know, but, no service in that area." He waved his cell phone in the air to make a point. "You're awfully testy this evening. Is this all because of that girl?" He leaned his elbows on the table and waited for Tom's answer.

Tom's anger melted and he was suddenly on the verge of tears. "I can't get her out of my head, Ben," he groaned. "Everywhere I go, everything I do, all I can do is think of Julia."

Ben jumped up from his chair. "I know what you need, a good stiff drink!" he announced, before scampering over to the bar and then returning with two glasses and a bottle of Jameson. He set them down on the table in front of Tom, the bottle hitting the wood with a decisive smack. "Have at it, my friend."

For a moment, Tom thought about refusing, he didn't want to drink away Julia, but then he decided that the alcohol would go at least a little way in numbing the pain. He grabbed one of the glasses and held it up for Ben to pour the whiskey in, then downed it with one swallow. "You know," he grimaced, "I normally like to drink this shit with ice, right?"

Benedict poured his own, set the bottle back down and downed the shot. "Tonight is no whisky-sipping night," he answered. "I intend on letting you drink your woes away. Admit it, you need this." He grabbed the bottle again and filled both their glasses.

Tom held his glass in the air and nodded. "To good friends," he said as Ben clinked his glass against it. The downed their whisky together.

Halfway through the bottle, the bartender turned the jukebox on. Tom jumped from his chair. "I feel like dancing," he said, making his way to the center of the room. There was a table of women, who must have known who he was, that ogled him as he danced. They squealed in delight as he approached one of them and asked her to dance to a slow song. She held him close the whole time and gave him a peck on the cheek when it was over. He was about to ask one of the other girls to dance when Ben pulled him from them. "Tom, I think you should come sit down," he cautioned.

Quite inebriated, Tom slurred, "But, I'm having a smashing time." He gave Ben a goofy smile.

"You need to sit," Ben commanded, grabbing Tom by the front of his shirt and pulled him to the table. 

Tom slammed down into his chair and winced before grabbing the bottle of whisky and taking a swig. "What did you do that for?" he asked once his thirst was sated. 

Ben pointed out a couple in the opposite corner. "Do you recognize them?" They were a younger couple, mid-20s, Hipster-like in attire.

Shaking his head, Tom answered, "No, I do not."

Sighing deeply, Ben explained, "They're from The Sun. They have cameras, and they've been taking pictures of you all night."

"Why?" Tom seemed slightly oblivious to the point Ben was making. "Why would they do that?"

"Because, you're acting like a jackass." He grabbed the bottle from Tom's grip. "I don't think you need any more to drink tonight."

Tom scowled. "Tonight is the perfect night to drink," he argued, his voice getting progressively louder. "In fact, I want to drink the rest of the night. I need this because the girl of my dreams walked out on me when I asked her to marry me. She didn't even say no, she just left!" He was shouting angrily over the music and the other patrons in the pub turned to stare. The hipster couple took more pictures. Tom collapsed on the table. "Ben," he mumbled through his arms, "I don't know what to do, I'm lost without her."

"Well, first of all," Ben said gently, patting his friend on the shoulder, "You need to lay off the rest of this whisky. Now I know, I was the one that suggested it in the first place, but it's not helping you. In fact, I think you're worse off now."

Lifting his head up, Tom stared at Ben. "No, I need it, just tonight." He reached out and tugged the bottle from Ben and gulped more down. It had long ago ceased burning his throat. Now, it just went down and into the brick that was his stomach. 

Ben shrugged. "What is it about this girl that makes her so different? Why is she killing you like this?"

"I love her." Tom was stone-faced now. It was a matter of fact, no longer a matter of emotion. "I love her."

"What was her name?" Tom had never told Ben who she was, she was just the woman he loved. They had been together such a brief period of time that Ben had yet to meet her.

"Julia." Tom smiled drunkenly as her name rolled off his tongue. "Julia."

"Let me see your phone." Ben was abrupt, but commanding and it surprised Tom, so he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it over without so much as a question.

Benedict turned the screen on and easily tapped in Tom's security code, having had to call someone for his friend on more than one occasion. He scrolled through the names in the phone book until h found her. Julia. He tapped on her name and the phone began dialing. It rang once, then twice, then a third time. Just when Ben was sure it was going to voicemail, she answered. "For God, sakes, Tom," she began, her voice annoyed, "I told you I needed some time to think..."

Before she could go on too much of a diatribe, Ben interrupted her. "Hello, is this Julia?" he asked calmly.

"Yes," she answered, "But you're not Tom. Wait, has something happened?" Her voice sounded alarmed.

"Julia," he cleared his throat, "My name is Benedict Cumberbatch. I'm a friend of Tom's. He's in a bad state."

"I know who you are," she said. "What's happened?"

"We're at the pub. I think you should come down here." He wasn't purposefully trying to be evasive, but he figured the less information he gave her, the more likely she would be to show up. He gave her the address and hung up, satisfied that things would be put to rights once again.

"Oh, God, you called her?" Tom sounded simultaneously astounded and repulsed. "I don't know that I can face her."

"Well," Ben shrugged, "You better start to sobering up because she's on her way."

Sitting bolt upright in his chair, Tom exclaimed, "You're right! I need coffee!" He hailed the barmaid, who, despite the strange look she gave him, obliged him by grabbing a coffee mug from behind the bar and filling it with the toxic sludge that had been in the coffee pot since morning. He downed it, not even waiting for it to cool off. "Another, please." She brought him a refill. 

Tom was on his fourth cup of coffee when Julia arrived. She walked through the door and scanned the room, spying Tom, hands wrapped around his mug. "Tom!" she shouted over the din. His attention snapped right to her, eyes wide. He dropped his mug on the table and stood. He walked around the tables and towards her with all the grace of a baby giraffe, but when he reached her, his hands grasped her face and he kissed her so passionately, her toes curled.


	12. Chapter 12

Julia was taken aback. She melted into his arms at first, but then her fight or flight reflexes kicked in and she pushed Tom away. "I can't..." she said, her eyes pleading with him.

"Why?" Tom stared at her, his own eyes filling with the sting of imminent tears. "Don't you love me?"

She backed up. "I think we had better sit down." Glancing over to where Benedict was sitting, she grasped Tom's hand and led the way. 

Tom held her chair for her and sat down only when she was comfortably seated. "Will you talk to me, now?" he asked quietly.

Ben stood from the table. "I'll let you two alone," he announced, then, to Tom, "Call me if you need to."

Tom nodded. He watched as Ben left the pub, then turned his attention to Julia. "What happened? "

Her face was woeful. "I do love you, Tom...." she began. 

"Then, why won't you marry me?" He took a swig from the nearly empty whisky bottle that was in the center of the table. "I'm sorry, that was rude, please continue."

She shook her head. "This is all so sudden. I am scared that I'm not good enough for you, that I'm bad for your career. Hell, everything is just wrong."

"It isn't." He tried to grab her hand, but she moved it. "There is nothing wrong about love. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I wasn't absolutely certain it was the right thing at exactly the perfect moment."

She exhaled in frustration. "But it wasn't. I don't want to marry you because you lost something precious and you feel the need to prove its worth. I'm not a consolation prize and, damn it, that's what it felt like." Her words tumbled from her lips as the tears fell from her eyes.

Tom was frozen, his eyes wide in what could only be described as horror. "Oh, God!" he sighed, "I didn't mean it that way at all. Julia, I love you. I love you more than anything and I'm a complete dick for making you feel that way." 

Julia collapsed into his arm and sobbed, her tears forming wet patterns on his shirt. "Tom, I do love you," she cried. "I'm sorry. I was hurt and confused and..."

"Shh." He put a single finger on her lips. "I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me, darling."

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him. "Is your flat still a mess?"

"Yeah." He could have been asked anything at that moment and it would have sounded happy. Right now, he was in absolute bliss.

Julie cupped his face in her hands. "Come stay at my place, then. I have the next 2 days free."

Tom nodded as they both stood from the table. He held his hands around Julia as she led him through the pub and towards the door. As they passed the table of women, the girl he had danced with made a catty comment about Julia, but her sneer was stopped cold by a look from Tom. The couple from The Sun snapped more photos and Tom couldn't have been more pleased. He pulled Julia over to their table. "I hear you're from The Sun," he began and without giving them a moment to answer continued, "Write what you will about my behavior tonight, that I was a drunk, that I was belligerent, but make sure you write that it was because I was miserable. I thought I had lost this beautiful creature." He pulled Julia to him and kissed her cheek. "But, thanks to my wonderful friend, Ben, I haven't." The reporters were stunned and sat slack-jawed as Tom and Julia disappeared out the pub door.

"Are you out of your mind?" Julia asked sardonically. She was smiling, the biggest smile he had ever seen from her. "Luke's gonna kill you," she laughed under her breath.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I don't care." Her hair smelled like lavender and sandalwood as he buried his face in it, breathing in the essence of her. "I have you back and that's all I need. Fuck Luke."

"You know, you're still a bit drunk, you might regret that in the morning," she said, her voice muffled by his chest.

Tom shook his head. "I won't." He freed her from his embrace and held her away enough that he could gaze into her eyes. "I'm not going to regret anything, not with regards to you."

Julia smiled again. "I'm going to hold you to that, you know." She reached for his hands and grasped them. "Come on, let's go home."

He hailed a cab and they climbed in, snuggling together in the back seat as Julia told the driver her address. Tom pulled his cell phone out and snapped a selfie with her, the two of them smiling; he wanted to forever remember this moment. He texted it to Benedict with the words, "True Love."

"Who'd you send that to?" Julia asked as she peeked at the screen of his phone.

Tom chuckled. "Ben. I wanted him to know we were alright."

She leaned in and laid her head on his chest. "I'm so glad he called me, else I might have never come back."

Taking a deep breath, Tom answered, "Me, too, darling." 

They sat the rest of the cab ride in silence, closing their eyes, togetherness punctuated only by an occasional kiss. When they reached Julia's place, Tom paid the driver and helped her out of the car. Her building was not far from his own, perhaps only a couple miles at best. It was a gray stone modernist building with high-arched windows in the front, the windows on the sides tiny in comparison. The front door was unmanned, the building not being as exclusive as Tom's, and was a simple glass and aluminum motion-activated sliding door. In the lobby, there was a settee flanked by two simple wooden tables with ficus plants on them. The walls were bare with the exception of a stanchion of gold mailboxes on one side and a community bulletin board on the other. "Sorry, no elevator," Julia shrugged as she guided Tom towards the door on the left marked "Stairs."

"That's alright," Tom responded, looking around, taking in his surroundings. "Which floor did you say you live on?"

"Only the second," Julia answered as she pulled him up the stairs. "I'm in 2B."

"Or not to be," Tom joked.

She groaned. "Oh, that was bad."

Tom stopped her on the stair and at this level, she was exactly his height. He mock-pouted. "What? Don't you like my Shakespeare humor?"

With an exasperated sigh, Julia rolled her eyes and kissed his pouty lips. "You're so punny."

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer, his lips landing on her neck. "Just you wait until I get you inside," he growled against her skin.

"I can't," she said breathlessly. "Now look, you've got me all flustered."

"Good." He moved from her neck to her ear, nibbling at the lobe, and pushed her up against the wall of the stairwell, his hands sliding along her backside, one catching her leg and attempting to hoist it up along his hip.

Julia moaned and then remembered where they were. "Here's not a good place, love. It's nowhere near as private as your building and there's security cameras."

Tom looked up at the corner on the ceiling. "Let 'em watch."

She could feel the bulge of his manhood pressing against her, hindered only by the fabric of their jeans. "I could get kicked out of the building for that."

He dropped her leg and let go. "Alright," he groused. "I suppose I can wait until we get to your flat, but once we get there, you're mine." He was fierce, his jaw set, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

They walked the rest of the way up the stairs, through a blue metal door with a white number "2" on it and down a dimly lit hallway with gray stained carpet. Julia pulled her keys out of her purse once they reached the far end. Her flat was on the right, one of the street side units with the large windows. She unlocked the door and, as she opened it, the smell of vanilla flowed out.

"Mmmmm," Tom hummed, closing his eyes and inhaling. "It smells wonderful in there."

Julia laughed. "Don't let it fool you. That's an air freshener."

As they entered and Julia closed the door behind them, a little orange and white tabby cat greeted them with a happy meow and began winding around their legs. Tom knelt down and scratched its head. "And who is this?" he asked in a singsong voice.

Julia leaned over and scratched the cat's rump, making it dance and shake its tail. "This is Miss Lucy."

Tom scooped Lucy up in his arms and grinned as she rubbed her face on his scruff. "She's a sweetheart." He scratched her head and held her like a baby for a few moments while Julia watched before Lucy was ready to go and hopped off on the entry table. He watched as Lucy jumped down and disappeared into another room. Turning his attention back to Julia, he asked, "What did you do with her while you were gone?"

"My neighbor, Gladys, watched her." She pointed a thumb to the wall on her right. Starry-eyed, she smiled at Tom. "You know, you'll make a wonderful father, someday."

He enveloped her, completely overtaking her with kisses. "God, I hope so," he whispered. 

Julia let herself go this time and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kisses, opening her mouth and letting his tongue in. "I missed you," she said quietly between kisses.

Tom answered by kissing her more fiercely. He shrugged his jacket off and kicked his shoes off and then unbuttoned her shirt, opening it and revealing the lacy bra she was wearing. He reached behind her and unclasped it, releasing her breasts. Julia let go of him long enough to let the garments fall from her onto the floor and unbutton Tom's shirt. She pressed her breasts against his bare chest. Together, they undid the fastenings on each other's jeans and pulled them down, letting them pool on the floor around their feet until they stepped out of them. "Which way?" Tom asked as he lifted her up.

She wrapped her legs around him and held onto his shoulder. "Second door on the left," she answered. 

He carried her, still kissing her, his hands cupped around her ass, down the hallway, through the door, kicking it open with his foot, and laid her down on her unmade bed, covering her with himself. His cock was already at her entrance and she reached between them to stroke it and part her nether lips. Tom groaned in appreciation and dove for her breasts, taking turns sucking them and letting his teeth scrape along her hardened nipples. Unable to contain himself, he thrust himself fully inside her. 

Julia gasped, not expecting all of him that quickly, but she arched her back and rose to him letting herself stretch to him. "I love the way you fill me," she moaned as he began moving slowly, taking his time thrusting. 

He braced himself up on his hands on either side of her shoulders and raised himself up, his eyes intent on her. "God, I love you," he gushed, smiling as he watched her with each movement. Her eyes were closed and she licked her lips as she pumped against him, her arms snaked around his backside, her hands holding his hips. Her mouth parted slightly with a sigh, her breath becoming more and more hitched, the mewls that formed in her throat catching on their way out, becoming ragged. "Open your eyes," he whispered.

"Why?" she asked softly before opening her eyes and getting caught in his gaze. She was drowning in those pools of blue and every second she stared into them, each movement became part of a symphony that was washing over her. Her movements became more aggressive, her hips pumping against his, her center on fire and threatening to consume her. The soft pants she had begin with turned into ragged moans as pleasure overcame her. She closed her eyes, unable to contain the passion within them.

"No, open your eyes," he commanded gently. "I want to look into them when you cum."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Okay." She writhed against him, breathy moans becoming cries of passion as she concentrated on his eyes. And suddenly, she exploded with a paroxysm of such magnitude that it wracked her whole body, and she screamed his name like the act of it would freeze the moment forever.

Tom was completely lost in her. He barely realized the effect he had on her until her walls began squeezing him, milking him. And then he was gone as well, his whole body seized in an orgasmic spasm as he plunged into her harder and harder, until his passion was spilled with an animalistic grunt and a "Holy fuck." Julia was wrapped around him and he kissed her gently before lying his head on her shoulder. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she answered. 

They stayed there for a few minutes, savoring the afterglow, until he began to soften. He rolled off of her and laid down next to her on hi side, his arm draped over her stomach. He kissed her shoulder. "Shall we get some sleep?" he asked.

Julia sat up and grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed, pulling it over them before lying back down. "Sounds good," she answered, snuggling into them.

Miss Lucy wandered into the bedroom, jumped up on the bed and laid down on top of Tom's hip. "I think you've got her approval," Julia smiled before closing her eyes and joining them in slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

Tom woke with a start. It was still dark, there was no light in the room, even though the curtains weren't all the way drawn. It had been three months since he had even bothered with his flat. They had gone back to clean it up, deal with the insurance company on things he had lost and right everything that had been upended, but he'd had no desire to stay there. He realized that it held no more appeal than a hotel room now, as devoid of personal attachment as that as well. Slowly but surely, he had migrated most of his personal items to Julia's flat. He had considered selling it, but Luke had warned against it in case their volatile relationship went south again. He didn't tell Julia he still had it, instead choosing to sublet it to a friend. And, in reality, the decision to move in with her only strengthened their relationship. They didn't have any more huge fights, just small disagreements, most of which Tom ended up conceding. Of course, it also helped that he had been gone for two months filming a movie. This was his first night back, but he had been so exhausted that he had fallen in bed and was fast asleep before he knew what hit him.

He was lying on his side, arm tucked under Julia's neck, other arm draped over her hip. The fog from his sleep began to lift and he realized he was awakened by her voice, soft, talking in her sleep. "Mmmmm, I don't know about this, darling," she mumbled, smacking her lips. She moved against him, her backside bucking back against him. Feeling a stirring, he smiled and brought his upper hand to her breast, kneading it gently. She responded, reaching her hand behind him, grasping his hip and enticing him to come closer. That alone as enough to make him hard. He ground against her and kissed her neck right below her ear. She reciprocated by brushing her hand over his hip and against his cock, softly massaging it. "I like the way you think," she sighed. Tom wasn't sure of she was awake or asleep, but he was enjoying whatever amorous dream had caused her to wake him. He scooted back and rolled her onto her back so he had easier access to her. 

Pulling himself out from under her, he braced himself up on his elbow and kissed her deeply. "Darling," he cooed as her eyes began to flutter awake. "Were you dreaming about me?" 

Julia yawned and stretched, her breasts jutting up towards him. "I suppose I was," she grinned. "I'm feeling a bit tingly down there."

He swept his fingers down her chest, over her stomach, dancing across her mound, then to her inner thighs, which were already sticky with her moisture. "I can tell," he said wickedly as he slid one of his fingers between her folds. "Oh, so wet already."

"God," she moaned, "It must have been a helluva good dream, just that right there may make me cum." She thrust her hips up towards him and gyrated against his hand. "That's what you get for taking on this demanding filming schedule. Now I've got to dream about you and pleasure myself."

"Well, I'm here, now," he whispered, dipping down to nip at her earlobe. "And I'm here for two months before I have to head out to another gig."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I like the sound of that." 

He sunk his fingers into her, deep, his thumb massaging her clit, bringing her to the brink with a shudder before climbing over her and replacing his fingers with his cock. "God, you're so tight," he groaned as he slid into her.

Julia bucked up against him with a feral scream. "Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck, Tom!" she panted, her walls squeezing him already, throttling him as waves of ecstasy washed over her. It had been long enough that she pulled him with her, his own pleasure manifesting in intense thrusts as he rutted into her, grinding her into the mattress, and an explosion of heat punctuated with a guttural growl as he came into her. 

He laid his head down on her shoulder, covering her with his entire body while his cock spasmed inside her, letting himself relax, letting her release her grip on him. She leaned her head back and exhaled. "I guess we know what happens when you're gone for a while now, don't we," she gasped. "I for one, apparently become a horny ball of uncontained energy."

"But you're my horny ball of energy," he grinned as he pulled himself from her and lowered himself on the bed next to her. Kissing her nose, he whispered, "Now let's get some more sleep."

"Okay." She snuggled up against him, curled in a ball, her head on his chest.

*******

The alarm woke him up again, blasting that god awful noise that seemed to be the only thing that could pull Julia from her sleep. He was startled and hit his hand on the corner of the nightstand as he tried to slap the alarm clock. Julia rolled over, sat up and gingerly flipped the switch. As she began to climb over him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him with a kiss. "Care for a morning encore?" he purred.

Her brows furrowed. "I'm sorry, I can't," she frowned. "I've gotta get cracking. I have a doctor's appointment in a couple of hours." She tried to struggle away from him, but he resisted letting her go for the moment.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Yes, it's a routine exam."

"Would you like me to go with you?" His eyes lit up and met hers, but she looked away.

Julia sighed. "I was hoping you would want to." She tried to squirm out of his embrace again. "I need to shower and shave before going."

Tom let her go. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can before I have to leave again," he said as she finished climbing over him. "As long as I'm not smothering you."

"No, you're fine," she answered as she climbed out of the bed. He followed her, kissing the crown of her head as he chased her into the bathroom. 

They cleaned up in the shower, Julia scolding him each time he grabbed her and held her, keeping her from washing. Each time, she would squeal and giggle, then say, "Tom, please!" 

Once they finally got out, Tom dried off quickly, threw on some jeans and a blue t-shirt, a pair of Vans and left Julia to get ready without his distraction. "Would you like some eggs and bacon?" he asked as he left the room.

Julia turned green. "Sorry, no, those sound revolting first thing in the morning. I'll take some toast and tea, though, if you're offering."

He shrugged. "Sure," he said, nodding his head. "I hope you don't mind if I make them for myself."

She snorted, "You go right ahead, just too much grease for me."

They ate breakfast in contented silence, Tom perusing the morning news as his hand occasionally crept over to his plate and grabbed a slice of bacon or a forkful of egg, Julia munching on dry toast, washing it down with tea and dealing with the advances of Miss Lucy on her breakfast. "You wouldn't like my toast," she scolded the cat.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk," Tom clicked, reaching his hand down between his knees with a small piece of bacon. "Lucy, kitty, come here, sweetheart," he crooned. Miss Lucy meowed her approval as she jumped down from Julia's lap and trotted over to Tom. She gingerly took the bacon from him and scurried into the living room.

"Thomas," Julia scowled, "You're gonna spoil her."

He laughed. "Awww, spoil our baby, never." He bowed his lower lip out in a mock pout. Miss Lucy, finished with her sample, ran back in and curled around his legs, purring. He scooped her up and nuzzled her furry neck. "See," he said, "She's just fine." Slipping in some baby talk, he asked the cat, "Who loves her daddy?"

Rolling her eyes, Julia stood up to clear the empty plates from the table. "You're hopeless," she sighed. 

Tom stood to help her and pulled her into a kiss. "That's why you love me," he grinned.

Julia glanced at the clock on the stove as she put the dishes into the dishwasher. "Shit, we've got to go!" She wiped her hands off on the dish towel on the counter and sprinted to the doorway, followed by Tom. He helped her put her jacket on, got his own on and grabbed her purse as he reached in to close the door.

They arrived at the clinic just in time. Tom sat down on a chair in the waiting room while Julia checked in. By the time she joined him, he was already engrossed in a science journal reading about the intelligence of corvids. "Did you know that they did some experiments with crows where they put their food in a glass with a little bit of water and the crows dropped small stones in until the water level rose up and they could get their food?" he asked as she sat down.

"Nope," she answered. "I hadn't heard about that, yet." It wasn't that she was not interested in the bits of information he was sharing, she just had other things on her mind. "I'm glad you found something interesting to read, though. The nurse said it shouldn't be long." She reached over and squeezed the hand he had propped up on the chair armrest.

"You'd tell me if anything was wrong, wouldn't you darling?" he asked, his eyes clouding over with concern.

She nodded. "I would. There's nothing to be concerned about," she reassured him. "Like I said, routine exam." At last, she was called into the back, leaving Tom in the waiting room with his corvid article.

Some time had passed, he wasn't sure how long because he'd been so engulfed in the science magazine, before a nurse came out to see him. "Mr. Hiddleston?" she asked, capturing his attention.

His attention snapped up to her and he sat more upright, dropping the magazine on the chair next to him. "Yes," he smiled. 

"Julia would like you to come back to the exam room, please." She turned to beckon him to the door.

Tom's heart dropped and his mouth went dry. Suddenly, Julia's reassurance of it all being routine turned into something awful. He hoped they hadn't found something dangerous to her health. Mutely, he followed the nurse through the doorway, down a corridor to exam room 5. She knocked on the door and when the doctor inside answered, "Come in, please," opened the door to let Tom in.

Julia was dressed in a hospital gown, her hand on her back holding it closed. The doctor was standing next to her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, God, Julia!" Tom exclaimed, his breath nearly gone. "Is everything alright?" He shot a frantic look at the doctor to see if there was any indication of something wrong.

"There's nothing wrong," the doctor answered. He turned his attention to Julia. "Would you like to tell him?"

Julia took a deep breath and patted the exam table next to her. Tom sat down and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her temple. "Darling, is everything alright?" he asked, his voice shaking with impending tears.

She grasped his free hand and gazed at him. "I'm fine," she said softly. "In fact, things couldn't be more right." Lifting his hand, she placed it on her abdomen, splaying his fingers across her. "Tom, you're going to be a father."

His tears gushed with elation. "You mean?" he whispered.

She nodded. "I'm pregnant."

"How long?" he asked as he leaned down and put his ear against her belly.

"Two and a half months," she answered. Her heart was about ready to burst with love for him at that moment.

"So, you're due...?" his voice trailed off but his eyes questioned.

Julia laughed softly. "Right around your birthday, darling."


	14. Chapter 14

"Luke, I need a favor," Tom said into the phone he held to his ear. He glanced around, scanning the periphery just in case there was anyone who might listen in on his conversation. "It's a big one."

From the tone of his voice on the other end of the line, Luke sounded exasperated. "I hope to god it isn't something that's going to fuck up your image." He grunted in disgust. "The last time I had to do you a favor, it was to save your ass from those awful rumors that you joined the Mile High Club."

"Ehehehe, those weren't rumors and you and I both know it," Tom scoffed. "I need a break from all this work."

"Why?" Luke whined. "What could possibly be so important that you'd want to leave?"

Tom hesitated and drew a big breath. "Julia." He wasn't exactly sure how to say it, so, he exhaled and speedily explained, "Julia and I, um, we're expecting."

There was silence on the end of the line. In disbelief, Luke gushed, "You're what?"

"Having a baby." Tom began to feel giddy again. In the week since they had found out, he had been positively on top of the world, happier than he'd imagined he'd ever be. "She's due in February."

"Tom, you have some roles you'd be hard-pressed to back out of," Luke reminded him. "I know I'm not your agent, but I daresay they'll be none too happy for the news. Have you even told them?"

"I have." Tom was beginning to get irritated. "I have a role in a month and a half and, after that, I am officially on hiatus." 

"So what does that have to do with me, then?" Luke's voice darkened.

"Press junkets," Tom explained. "I need to stay home as much as possible."

There was a loud sigh from Luke. "That's up to the studio. You know that. Besides that, women have babies every day. It's not like Julia needs your help 24, seven."

"This isn't for her, it's for me," Tom stressed. "I want to be there with her. This is my baby, too."

Luke knew there was no reasoning with him. Once Tom made up his mind, he was unstoppable. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, man." Tom smiled as he hung up. 

Julia emerged from the maternity department bearing an armload of clothing. "I have no idea if I'm going to need all this stuff," she laughed. Spying the phone in Tom's hand, she furrowed her brows and asked, "Is everything alright, Tom?"

He pulled the clothing from her arms and set it down on the bench beside him, then pulled her onto his lap, kissing her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It couldn't be more right." He recounted his conversation with Luke for her. 

"But, Darling," she protested, "He's right, you don't need to be with me all the time." 

Tom scowled and cupped his palm over her abdomen. "But I want to be. I need to be every bit as much a part of this little bean's life as you are," he smiled. "There is, however, one more event that I am required to attend."

"What is that?" Julia asked.

"The Emmys," he answered. "I've been nominated for that bit part in the miniseries I did right before we met."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, we've been so busy that I forgot to mention it."

"When will you be going?" Julia wasn't looking forward to being without him so soon after having him return.

"It's in two weeks," he grinned. "I've already booked us." 

Julia's heart flipped. This was the first time Tom had ever taken her to any elite event. "Oh, my god!" she exclaimed, tears of happiness running down her cheek. "Congratulations, darling!" She gave him a huge kiss before a sudden realization kicked in. Eyes wide, she gasped, "I'm going to need a new dress."

Tom chuckled. "I'm sure you'll find one before we leave." He helped her from his lap and then stood up himself. "Besides, this afternoon, we've got an appointment to look at that Manor."

"I think my flat is just fine," she intoned.

He crossed his arms. "We need a bigger place," he scolded. "I want our little bean to have plenty of room to run and play."

"Alright," she smiled, taking his hands and uncrossing his arms. "I give. If you want to live in a big, drafty, old manor house, we'll get a big, drafty, old manor house."

*****

The moment Tom's Jag pulled into the drive that was lined with trees and wildflowers, Julia was in love. The gray hulk of house loomed at the end, its doors painted red, its trim painted white. "It's beautiful!" Julia gushed, absently caressing her belly. "It's huge, but beautiful!"

Tom laughed. "This house looks just about like the one in my dream." He smiled as she reached up and squeezed his hand.

"Maybe we're really meant to get it," she sighed. 

They parked the car in front of a tiered fountain and got out, Tom first, running around to Julia's side to help her from the car. The estate agent had heard them approach and greeted them. "Hello!" he grinned. "You must be the Hiddlestons."

Tom nodded. "Yeah." He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Julia was taken aback by Tom's demeanor. Mutely, she shook the agent's hand and beamed that Tom hadn't corrected him. Usually, when someone mentioned them as a collective, Tom would gently correct them by saying, "Tom and Julia." She followed the men into the house, taking in its architecture, knowing from the moment she stepped over the threshold that they were home.

Tom knew, too. "I really don't want to waste your time," he said as he stopped the agent from taking them on the grand tour, "But we've already decided. We'll buy it."

The agent was slack-jawed. "B...b...but we haven't even discussed the price," he stuttered. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Tom answered confidently. "Money is no object when it comes to my girls."

"Alright," the agent nodded. "I'll return to my office and draw up the papers. Can you meet me in the morning?"

"Yes," Tom replied. "Do you mind if we do some exploring on our own? I promise we'll lock up before we leave."

Wide eyed and still stunned, the agent handed him the key. "Well, you are buying it, so I guess that's alright." He left while Tom and Julia began to ascend the wide staircase to the upper levels.

Once the lock on the door had clicked behind the agent, Tom turned and threw his arms around Julia, covering her with kisses while she giggled. "This is our house," he smiled.

"How do you know it's a girl," Julia sighed.

Tom cast his eyes down to her belly and rubbed it with his palm. "I just have a feeling," he winked. With a wicked grin, he asked, "Care to initiate our new house?"

"Thomas William Hiddleston," Julia scolded playfully, "Are you planning something naughty?"

"Yes, ma'am," he crowed while he picked her up and carried her upstairs. There were no furnishings in the house, except for a grand four poster bed in what must have been the last owner's master suite. It was covered in deep blue velvet and silver. 

As he set her down, she protested. "Tom, it's not even ours. Who knows what secrets are hiding in this bed?"

He chuckled. "It is ours, darling. I actually bought the house last week, after we found out about the baby." He blushed, his cheeks burning red as he tried to hide a mischievously amused smile. "I also bought this bed for us, to surprise you."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "I can't believe you did that." With her own sly grin, she slid back on the duvet and rested on her elbows. "Care to follow up on that promise?"

He looked up at her and licked his lips. With a growl, he reached up her skirt and pulled her panties down, evading her as she reached for his belt. "I promise," he grunted, moving away from her hands, "I promise that I will have you screaming my name in about ten minutes."

"Oh, you think it will take that long?" she chided playfully, reaching out with an exasperated groan to finally catch his belt buckle. She shivered as he slid his and up her skirt and began flicking gently at her nether lips. "Your fingers are cold," she hissed.

"Well, let me warm them up then," he answered, sliding them into her folds and inside her, crooking them and making her squirm as he pressed against her sensitive spot. As she undid his belt and the fasteners on his trousers, he let out a groan. Her fingers crept in around his hardening member and circled his shaft, sliding up and down on him in the same rhythm as he was working her. 

She melted. Within moments, the coolness of his digits had absorbed the heat from her and his movement was making her even hotter. She writhed as he slowly, methodically massaged her g-spot while letting his thumb lazily swirl around her clit, shooting mini lightening bolts through her. Her hips rose against him and she keened softly as waves of pleasure began to wash over her. Before she let herself go, she whispered, "Tom, I need you, now..." But, before she could finish her sentence, the waves crashed down on her and she was wracked with tremors of lust, her walls closing around his fingers as they caressed her. 

As she came down from her peak, she pulled his trousers down over his hips. He grinned with bared teeth as he pulled his fingers from her. With an animalistic growl, he positioned himself at her entrance and then pistoned inside her, burying himself in her to the hilt. He pulled out from her inciting her to mewl before he slammed back into her. She screamed in pleasure, but it made him stop and, for a moment, Tom the animal was replaced by Tom the caring, nurturing man. "Oh, god, are you okay?" he asked concerned. "I can't hurt the baby like this, can I?"

"No," she groaned, stifling a giggle. "I know you may find it hard to believe that, even as large as you are, you can't hurt the baby, and I would certainly let you know if you hurt me." She reached up and grasped his hips, pulling him roughly into her. "Now, fuck me, you animal."

That was all it took for him to rut into her, his hips slamming into hers. Each thrust pulled her into another orgasm, closer and closer until she was nearly rising off the bed with him. "Fuck, Tom! Fuck, Tom!" she panted, her voice pitching upward until he hit her apex.

"Wait!" he commanded as he held her there. "I want you to cum with me." He could feel her beginning to clench down on him and he held her still until he felt himself begin to twitch. With a spasm, he pulled her into him, burying himself deep and letting the heat of his own orgasm mingle with hers until they were both spent.

Their movements slowed, then stopped, and he laid on her, both of them attempting to catch their breaths. "I love you, darling," he whispered. 

"I love you, too," she smiled as he loomed above her, their eyes catching each others. "And I love our little bean."

Tom grinned, slid down her and kissed her belly. "Our bean," he chuckled.


	15. Chapter 15

"Tom, have you seen my heels?" Julia asked, emerging from the closet.

Tom smiled. He loved seeing her like this, disheveled as she was, hair matted against her face with sweat. She positively glowed. "No, Darling," he answered. "Have you tried the hall closet?"

She stood up and snapped her fingers. "Ah, ha! I bet that's where they are." 

She began to walk to the hallway and Tom stopped her. "Let me look for you, though why you feel you need them, I have no idea." He reached the folding door and tugged on the chain to turn on the light that dangled there. As he pulled down a shoe box, Julia smacked his ass.

"Pft," she snorted. "You're one to talk, Mr. Six Foot Two. I hope this baby at least makes the halfway point between the two of us."

Tom handed her the dusty box and kissed her damp forehead. "Is this what you were looking for?"

She grinned as she opened it. Inside, were her black peep-toe pumps, leather shined to perfection. "My babies!" she exclaimed as she pulled one out to admire it lovingly.

"I will never understand what it is about women and their shoes," he griped as he meandered into the living room and sat down in his easy chair. Miss Lucy stood up on the sofa, angled herself for optimum positioning on the arm and jumped over to his lap, purring and nudging against his chin. "See, even Lucy baby is jealous." The cat curled into a contented ball of fur on his lap and purred.

Julia walked into the living room, carrying the empty box and balancing on her heels. "Shoes are sexy, see?" she answered as she lifted one up and waggled a foot in front of him. "And they perfect the outfit."

"I thought that was the accessories," he grumbled under his breath, his fingers absently stroking the fur of the cat on his lap.

"Shoes are the essentials," Julia nodded, pursing her lips. "I'd think you'd have learned all this, growing up sandwiched between sisters and all."

Tom sighed. "I tried to stay out of it."

"I know," she shot back with a grin, "I've seen photos of you when you were younger, you know, pre-stylist."

He covered his face with his palm and peeked at her between fingers. "That bad?"

"You were awful, Darling." She sauntered over, her hips swaying. Lying a kiss on the crown of his head, she whispered, "But you're much better now." 

As Julia stood up, Tom pulled her closer, resting his ear on her belly. "Do you hear what your mean ol' mama is saying about your papa?" he crooned, puckering his lips.

She ran her fingers through his short curls. "This mean ol' mama needs to get packed if we're to catch our flight on time."

Looking up at her, he gazed for a moment and then said, "You really don't need to pack much. We're only going to be gone for three days."

Julia rolled her eyes. "You really don't understand women much, do you?" she clucked. "Not only do I need my dress, but several undergarments that keep key pieces of my body from looking like jello, things to wear over said undergarments, stockings, insoles, the aforementioned accessories and shoes, but casual clothes, clothes for those fancy dinners we're going to have to attend..." she was looking into the air and counting on her fingers. "Make-up, sexy lingerie..."

Tom's ears perked. "Sexy lingerie," he purred. 

She put her hands on her hips. "Really? Is that all you think of?"

He kissed her belly. "Well, one of the things I think of," he shrugged. "But you're just so damn hot."

Julia giggled and pulled herself from him. "We'll have time for that later, Lover boy," she said as she turned and walked into the bedroom.

Tom sat for a moment, then lightly shoved the sleeping cat from his lap and stood up. Miss Lucy gave him a death stare before curling around his ankles with a mew and then jumping back onto the now-warmed cushion of the easy chair. "Would you like some help, Darling?" he called as he followed Julia.

"That would be amazing," she answered, her voice echoing from the bedroom. As he entered, he could see her back. She was bent over the suitcase on the end of the bed, folding clothing, then rolling it and stacking it into the bag.

He slid up behind her, reached around, embracing her, and pulled her into him. "I'm gonna miss the short distance between rooms when we move," he mumbled into her neck.

She let out a small moan. "That's not helping," she gasped. Trying to wriggle from his arms, she took a deep breath and commanded, "See those dresses in the corner? Can you please shake them out and bring them to me?"

Tom let go of her. "If I must," he sulked, looking at her with his lips pursed in a mock pout. He grabbed the dresses by the crook of their hangers and gave them a light shake. "Why do they need shaking, anyway?"

"Wrinkles," Julia answered. "It helps keep the wrinkles out."

"Learn something new every day," he shrugged as he handed them over. "What do you need next?"

She stood up straight and rolled her eyes at the ceiling in thought. "Ummm," she said, "I have a bag of cosmetics in the loo, can you grab that for me, as well?"

He nodded and left the room, returning with a large canvas bag in his hand. "Is this the one?"

"Yes!" she smiled triumphantly. "And that's it!" 

"What do you got in there?" he asked, astonished. "Are you making over the entire crew, too?"

Julia sighed. "Tom, if you only knew what it took..."

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I know you don't need any of that stuff to be beautiful to me." His hand migrated down to her belly again and he rubbed softly. "And I'm pretty sure our little bean will agree."

"Our little bean is not going in front of the world on television for the first time with you," she retorted. "I need this just to feel confident enough to accompany you."

"Our bean will be there," he scoffed, "but I understand what you're saying. If you feel you need it, take it." He kissed her temple.

When she was finished packing, Tom gathered their suitcases together and locked up the flat while Julia visited their neighbor, Gladys, to give her a list of instructions for Miss Lucy's care and a spare key. When she emerged from Gladys', Tom was already at the door to the stair well. He held it open and waved his hand to the entrance. "Ladies first," he grinned.

"You didn't need to wait for me," Julia laughed. "I'd have thought you'd have been loading everything into the cab by now."

"I wanted to," he purred into her ear as she passed by him. "Better view."

She gave him a soft tap on the face and kissed his nose. "You horn dog." She jumped and yelped as he playfully smacked her ass.

Julia climbed into the cab as Tom helped the driver load their bags in. When he had finally climbed in next to her and settled into his seat, she was staring out the window, biting her lower lip and tapping her fingers on her knee. "Are you feeling nervous?" he asked, concerned.

She flashed a small smirk in his direction. "A little," she answered. "I'm mostly worried about what's going to happen when I walk down that red carpet with you. I really don't want to be the victim of fan hate. God knows I've seen enough of that myself."

Tom reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, squeezing it. "Listen, Darling, I know you were one of them and maybe that's a good thing. I think they'd take it much less easily were I walking down the carpet with another starlet." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"It's still nerve-racking. You've been through this before, I haven't." A lonely tear wove its way down her cheek and Tom reached up to wipe it off. "It's not like you won't be there with me, though."

He grasped her chin, his finger still damp with her tear, and looked into her eyes, seeing love mixed with uncertainty. With a sense of the absolute, he gently said, "I don't care what anyone thinks. You are the woman I am in love with and the rest of the world will have to deal with that."

Sighing, Julia searched his eyes and found the comfort she had been looking for. He looked at her with complete love and devotion, the kind of which every girl dreams about and few ever find. "I love you," she whispered.

Tom opened his mouth right when his phone rang. "I love you, too, Darling," he smiled, "But I've got to take this." He dug the phone out of his pocket and answered it. Julia only heard his side of the conversation as he answered some questions with yes or no and then an, "Alright, I can do that."

When he hung up, she asked, "Is everything alright?"

He smiled. "Yes, it's fine. One of the presenters pulled out at the last minute and they wanted me to fill in."

"Well, that's wonderful!" She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm even more proud of you."

"Will you be alright without me?" he asked, drawing his brows down.

Julia rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not helpless," she scoffed. "I'll be perfectly fine. Besides you said we're sitting next to people you know, right?"

"I believe so." He draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her even closer in to him. "We're almost to the airport. Look." He pointed out the window to the looming towers of Heathrow. "And this time, no Luke around to ruin our good time." He flashed her a devilish grin.

With an amused snort, Julia laughed. "We really did give him a hard time, didn't we?"

"I'm sure we gave him a few small heart attacks," Tom shrugged. "I don't think you were quite what he expected."

"I don't think I'm quite what you expected, either." She leaned up to kiss his cheek and was intercepted by his lips.

Tom turned to fully engulf her, wrapping himself tightly around her, his lips smashing into hers with lust. Julia didn't struggle. When he finally relaxed and let her loose, he breathed, "Too bad we can't rejoin the Mile High Club."

"Who says we can't?" she answered seductively. 

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat. "We're going to be parents, we have to act respectably now."

"Oh, I could see that maybe in a couple months when I start to show, but no one else knows," she whispered, flicking her tongue at his earlobe.

Tom groaned. "Now who's the horn dog?"

She crossed her arms and scowled. "I have an excuse," she sassed. "Hormones."

He cracked up. "You've got me there."

Their travel from the cab through the airport and onto the plane was uneventful. Julia was surprised that no one stopped Tom for so much as an autograph or a photo, though plenty of people watched him as they made their way through the concourse. She thought maybe it was out of respect for her, but she also knew that that wouldn't be a hindrance for some fans. She sighed with relief when they boarded the plane and sat in their seats. As she settled in, she commented, "I've never flown first class before."

"It's just more room," Tom answered.

Despite their plans to rejoin the Mile High Club, they flipped the armrest up between their seats, threw a small blanket over their shoulders, plugged some earbuds into Tom's iPod and promptly fell asleep listening to Radiohead for a majority of the flight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes brief cameos by Susan & Robert Downey Jr. as well as Clark Gregg & Jennifer Grey.

"Darling, could you please hurry, it's nearly three," Tom shouted from across the hotel suite. He paced the floor nervously, nearly as jittery as he had been when they had found out they were expecting.

Julia poked her head out of the bathroom, hair in a mop on her head, make-up half done. "Nothing is cooperating," she pouted.

"Would you like some help?" he asked as he sauntered over to her. "Maybe an extra hand to help you with your hair."

With a huff, she answered, "Yes." She ducked back into the bathroom with Tom following. Once again in front of the mirror, she brushed her damp hair into a pony tail on top of her head. "Can you please hold this up while I grab an elastic?" He obliged while she strained to reach across the counter. "Would you like me to get that for you?" He didn't wait for her response, instead reaching over her and grabbing it easily. "Here, Darling," he smiled. 

Taking the elastic from him, she answered, "Thank you." She swished her hair around into a bun, securing it with a clip that had butterflies and rhinestones on it. "I just need a little finishing touch on my make-up and I'm ready to go," she smiled.

Tom stayed in the room, admiring her as she finished primping. She had chosen a pewter sleeveless dress that gathered down her body, hugging her just the right way without looking cheap. The color looked gorgeous against her pale skin and accented both her dark hair and dark eyes. Her legs looked long and lean as they tapered from the tops of the heels she had insisted upon bringing. As she stood admiring herself in the mirror, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small diamond necklace on a stirling silver chain and placed it around her neck, clasping it behind. "I thought you would like this," he whispered as his lips whisked across her earlobe. "To match the earrings I bought you."

She clasped her hand over the pendant. "It's beautiful, Tom!" she exclaimed. "I love it!" She turned to embrace him and leaned her head against his chest. "Don't worry about tonight," she said, "I'm sure you'll be wonderful and I'm sure you'll win."

He blushed. "I would love to, but there are so many deserving actors in my category."

"Always the gentleman," she commented as she let go of him and picked up her clutch. "I think I'm ready, are you?"

"As much as I'll ever be," he smiled. He held his arm out and she grasped around his elbow. He switched the lights out as they made their way out of the suite. 

When they got down to the lobby, there were a few other actors, actresses and media milling about, none in too much of a hurry to leave for the ceremony just yet. Tom greeted some of them with a cordial smile and a wave, but he was determined to reach the venue before it became a mob scene. He swept Julia into a waiting limo and they were driven to the red carpet. Much to Tom's chagrin, there was already a huge crowd forming against the barriers and cameras galore. "I had hoped to spare you this circus," he apologized as he helped Julia step out of the limo.

"It's alright," she whispered. It felt more like a scream. She wrapped her arm around behind him and grasped the side of his shirt tightly. The red carpet was feeling less like a welcoming and more like she was walking the gauntlet. As they began to approach the hoard of people, she felt Tom wrap his arm around her in solidarity.

Everyone was yelling his name. A reporter approached them and shoved a microphone in his face. "So, tell me, Tom, what's it like to be nominated for your first Emmy?" The reporter was tall, blonde, thin, big tits, clothed in a red column dress that hugged her every curve and showed no imperfection. She was obviously flirting. 

"Well, Miranda," Tom answered awkwardly, having been acquainted with her at past red carpets, "It just wouldn't be the same if I wasn't sharing it with someone so dear to me." He pulled Julia from her protected stance half hidden by his tuxedo jacket. "I want you to meet Julia, the love of my life."

"Nice to meet you, Julia," Miranda said, giving Julia a catty smile. Turning herself back into the professional reporter, she faced the camera and said, "I hope you both enjoy yourselves tonight."

Tom nodded and pulled Julia further along the row. He was stopped a few times for autographs and even Julia was asked for hers by a couple people that actually recognized her from her photo on the back cover of one of her children's books. No meeting was as awkward as the first, and she found as they neared the end, it was much easier. "I hope that wasn't too nerve-racking," Tom leaned close and mumbled as he reached down and caressed her belly. "Stress isn't supposed to be good for the baby."

Julia looked up at him in astonishment. "Tom, have you been reading baby books?" she whispered with a happy smile.

He nodded. "Guilty," he answered, his lower lip pulling down as it did from time to time when he spoke. It happened especially when he was slightly embarrassed. 

"Well, I love that you are so involved already," she said. "You're going to be a wonderful father."

From behind them, they heard, "What? Who's going to be a father?" They turned to see Robert and his wife, Susan behind them.

Tom held out his hand and pulled Robert into a hug. "I am," he announced proudly, "But we've only told family so far."

"Congratulations," Susan smiled as she shook Julia's hand. "I'm Susan. I suppose you already know my husband."

Julia laughed. "Thank you, but no, I've never met him, only heard about him."

Robert pulled Julia into the hug with Tom. "Who's this beauty?"

When they were free, Tom answered, "This is Julia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Robert bowed. Susan took his arm and Julia took Tom's and they began to walk into the building. "You are sitting with us, aren't you?"

"I believe so," Tom replied.

Julia squeezed his arm and stood on her toes to reach his ear. "You didn't say we were sitting with Robert Downey Jr.!" she whispered.

They made their way inside and took their seats. Their seats were about halfway down to the stage on the left. The theater was already starting to fill up and was getting noisier by the minute. Tom filed in first, followed by Julia, Susan, and then Robert at the end on the aisle. They sat down and waited for the ceremony to begin.

"I don't know how you look so composed," Julia whispered to Susan. "I'm a mess." 

Susan smiled. "At this point, I've been to so many of these, I have problems telling them all apart." She reached over and squeezed Robert's hand that rested on her lap. "When you're by the side of a good man, that's all that matters."

Julia glanced over at Tom, who was watching her, amused. "I would say I've got a good man," she answered.

The more people that filled the auditorium, the more people Tom waved at. A couple sat down behind them and he began to chat, gleefully regaling them with stories from his last role, until he remembered himself and tapped Julia on the shoulder. She turned to see who he was talking to. "Darling," Tom introduced, "I'd like you to meet Clark and his wife Jennifer."

She smiled at them, thinking they looked familiar, not sure where from. "Pleased to meet you," she nodded. When she turned around, she leaned close to Tom and whispered, "Where do I recognize them from?"

"Well, I killed Clark once, and Jennifer is a dancer." He gave her a mischievous smirk.

She hated it when he was purposefully evasive and tried to riddle his way out of things, but this time, it jogged her memory. She mouthed, "Oh," just as the lights began to dim.

The ceremony started and everyone applauded as the host began speaking, regaling the audience with witty rhetoric and imitations of some of the evening's nominees. They laughed along with everyone else and Julia was thoroughly enjoying herself by the first break for commercials for the home viewers. "How are you feeling, so far?" Tom asked as he nuzzled into her neck, kissing her softly.

"I love it!" she exclaimed. Leaning her head back on the arm he had draped on the seat behind her and closing her eyes, she hummed as he continued.

Robert's boom of, "Hey, you kids, get a room," woke Julia from her bliss.

"Sorry," Tom excused, blushing again.

"Aww, just giving you a hard time," Robert replied as he pulled Susan's face to his own and kissed her hard, despite her slight protest.

The lights faded once again and the program resumed. After two more awards and a performance, Tom's category was up. Julia squeezed his hand as a snippet of his performance was shown and her heart swelled as they said his name. After a few more seconds of agony, the announcement was made by the presenters. "And the winner of Best Supporting Actor in a Miniseries is... Tom Hiddleston!" The audience erupted in applause as the cameras panned to them. Julia felt surreal seeing herself up on the big screens. Tom wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, then slid down and kissed her belly before making his way past them and climbing the stairs to the stage to receive his award. 

"Wow, goodness," he gushed as the applause died down. "I'm sorry none of you other guys won this, you're all immense talents. Umm..." he looked straight at Julia. "I'm really bad at this. I have wonderful friends and family that I'd like to thank. My management, my agent. Just... everyone involved, you know who you are. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." He blew a kiss to the audience and was escorted backstage by the presenters.

He returned to his seat during the next commercial break. "Where's your statue?" Julia asked when he didn't have his award with him.

"They keep them safe backstage. I'll get it before the after party." Tom's face was flushed and his hair was slightly damp from sweat, the result of the bright stage lighting and the stifling backstage area. He kissed Julia again and smiled broadly at her. "You're my good luck charm."

They sat down again just as the lights dimmed once more. Julia watched, rapt with the entire process, the performances, the awards, and Tom couldn't take his eyes off of her. She glanced over at him and whispered, "What?"

He could only smile back at her and shake his head. Once the lights came back up, he said, "If you'll excuse me, I'm up next." He made his way past everyone again, and disappeared through the doors that led to the backstage area. 

"I'm so glad that you're here," Julia said to Susan and Robert, "I don't think I could stand being here by myself."

Robert leaned over in front of Susan and muttered, "Glad to be of service."

Pushing him out of the way and back into his seat, Susan scoffed, "Oh, you."

The lights went down again and the host told a few jokes, then announced the presenter of the next category, but it wasn't Tom. Julia felt a little pang of worry, but took a deep breath to calm herself down. She applauded when the winner was announced, but she was so wrapped up in her own head, that she would have no recollection who won or what the award was for. Again, the host came out, did a little schtik and announced the presenter. It still wasn't Tom. 

Susan could tell Julia was worried. "Don't worry," she whispered, "They probably just changed the order."

Julia nodded and took another deep breath. Suddenly, the lights in the entire auditorium went out. The host played along with it, saying, "Well, this is unusual." He paused. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have something completely unprecedented happening tonight."

When the lights went back on, Tom was standing on stage looking highly amused, with a microphone in his hand. Julia nearly expected him to break out singing "Bare Necessities," but he didn't. Instead, he addressed the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am not up here to present an award, nor am I here to introduce the next performance. Those of you who know me are aware of how fiercely private I try to keep things, but, I once said that, when there was someone special in my life, that I would be the one to announce it."

Julia's face began to burn when she realized he was speaking about her. She wanted to hide her face in her hands, but she couldn't.

"Well, I made a special arrangement to be here now because I want the world to know about the most wonderful thing to happen in my life," he continued. He slid his hand into the pocket of his tuxedo pants and pulled something out. "Julia," he pointed the mic in her direction and the cameras panned to her. "Darling, you are my moon, my stars, my Heaven and Earth. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He got down on one knee and held out the item in his hand, opening it to reveal a ring nestled in a bed of velvet.

Tears of joy swelled out of Julia's eyes as she jumped up and stepped past Susan and Robert. She ran into the aisle and up the stairs, nearly tripping over her heels and kicking them off. When she reached Tom, she gushed, "Yes!" The audience erupted in applause as Tom pulled the ring out, slipped it onto her finger, stood up and kissed her passionately, enveloping her in his arms. 

 

~The End~


End file.
